The Price of Love
by Clara Margaux
Summary: Right after the Royal Triplets were born, the Queen and any witnesses in the room were killed. This means that no one knows who the rightful heir of the throne is. Hoping to convince his father he can be King too, Prince Liam decides to hold a selection. But when an opportunity arises to salvage ties with Spain, will Liam pay the steep price, or will he follow his heart? SYOC 16/16
1. Do I really want to do this

**10/25/18**

 **Hey guys! So while rereading these first chapters, I realized how badly written they were, so now, two years later I've decided to rewrite these chapters, keeping everything but the writing style. I am still continuing the story, it's just that I will also start replacing the first chapters as I rewrite them. Thanks for the love and support. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please PM me or ask down in the reviews. If you bring up questions in the reviews, I won't be able to answer you until I post the next chapter(not a rewritten one, just the continuation chapters). So please PM if you can because then it also opens up communication channels. I still have 8 SYOC slots open so fill those up quick!**

The Angeles air was warm, bordering on stuffy as Prince Liam Schreave paced outside his father's study. He couldn't even begin to count how many times he'd brought his hand up to knock only to bring it down again. What if his father got mad at him? Running a country _is_ stressful after all.

But, Liam knew that he had to do this. If he wanted to be king, he had to show his father that he too could govern, not just his siblings.

Finally, Liam collected enough courage pushing out enough of it to be able to lift up his hand and make two solid knocks on the tall wooden door.

"Come in." Liam pulled open the doors, the light from the floor to ceiling windows flooding the hallway. "Liam? What a pleasant surprise. I wasn't expecting you and your siblings till later."

Liam sketched a bow before going to sit in one of the comfortable chairs before his father's desk. "Tell me son, why are you here?"

"Does a son need a reason to see his father?"

"No, however, you bunch always seem to need me for something." And it was true. They almost never saw their father except in business meetings and never took the time to appreciate all he did for them. In fact, Liam could bet more than one of his father's grey hairs was his fault. Raising three children on one's own was hard, especially if they also had a country to look after. Not that the king had done it _all_ on his own.

"Father, with your decision about who is the heir to your throne needing to be made in the next several years, I want to show you I _do_ have what it takes to be the king." Liam's mother had been killed by rebels right after the royal triplets had been born, right along with all the healers and medics present in the room at the time. The king had been absent during the children's birth while on a visit to New Spain. This meant that no one knew which triplet had been born first. This also meant that all three triplets had been fighting for the throne since birth.

"I'm listening," answered his father, his face cold and unwavering. A king's mask that Liam didn't often see from him. Too late to turn back now.

"I've decided to host a selection." His father's face lit up as he stood, walking around the desk to wrap his son in a tight embrace.

"Yes, son! This is exactly the sort of thing that I've been waiting for you to do. We shall announce this at the next report. Hell, I'll have Roberto send out the forms right now!"

Liam put on a smile as his father walked out the room, giving his son a pat on the shoulder as he left. As soon as his father had left the room though, the smile fell and Liam went back to contemplating if this was a good idea. Both of his siblings, Esmeralda and Alexander, had had selections and were now happily married.

Maybe this was Liam's shot at a happy ending…

 **Hope you enjoyed this rewritten version of this chapter. It's about the same length as the original and here is the form to fill out of the SYOC! Please submit through PM if you can but I'll try to check my reviews for them as well. PM's do get first priority since I do check them first and they are easier to write since I can PM the creator back should I have any questions.**

 **Form**

 **Name (First, Middle(s),Last):**

 **Birthday:**

 **Province:**

 **Caste:**

 **Profession (that fits with caste):**

 **Appearance (more details the better):**

 **What changed after the makeover:**

 **Celebrity lookalike (Optional):**

 **Family/Friends:**

 **Personality:**

 **History:**

 **Style of dress:**

 **Romantic History (having one does not mean that she is out of the running):**

 **Why they are there (Prince, money, crown, honor, family, friends etc.):**

 **How they treat the other selected:**

 **How they treat the prince(can change over time)**

 **Maids(names, personalities, appearances(There is one head maid and two helping maids)):**

 **How they treat the maids:**

 **Signature scent (name and odor):**

 **Languages (4 max):**

 **Anything else you would like me to know:**

 **Please know that I might tweak small details so that the character fits the story better. If you do not want a certain thing to change, please let me know. If I like a character a lot but I have already filled up that province I may change the province same goes for castes.**


	2. Spain's Beloved Hears the announcement

Chapter 2

10/25/18

 **Hey guys! So if you read my blurb before chapter one than you know about the fact that I'm re-writing chapters. For more details, you can go back there to see it. So basically that's it and enjoy Spain's Beloved Hears the announcement 2.0. Comment down below if you read this story even before the updates!**

SELENA

Princessa Selena looked up at the TV screen, staring into her love's eyes. Well, Prince Liam's eyes. He had never actually proclaimed his love for her, but she knew it was there. She watched as he pushed back his golden locks, each one perfectly in place. Kept watching as he stepped up to the podium holding the microphone.

She could well imagine kissing his perfect lips, to feel his strong arms around her. Selena hadn't seen Liam since the Royal Christmas Party last December, though she remembered every perfect detail.

 _5 months earlier:_

"Liam! Darling!" Selena ran into his arms, not caring for decorum. He was her true love after all. The pained look in his eye was proof enough of how much he had missed her. How much he would miss her after she left. If only he would propose already! She grabbed him by the hand before he could walk away, pulling him into the hallway behind her.

"Selena," She looked up at Liam through thickened lashes, gold eyes bright.

"Yes, darling" Selena batted those same eyelashes, ever the beautiful maiden.

"Please don't call me that."

"Why not, honey?"

"Selena?"

"Mhmm?" She grabbed his other hand, feeling how hesitant he was to let her.

"Listen we need to talk," he pulled his hands away from her, wiping them discreetly on the side of his pant leg. "I just dont-" He had just never looked so irresistible. She stood on her toes before he could react and placed a sweet kiss on his mouth. She pulled back, ready to go back in when Liam pulled away, running up the stairs towards his rooms.

Selena heard him yell at his butler,

"James, mouthwash, NOW!" She sighed, he wanted to smell good for their next kiss! He never did come back for it though…

LIAM

Liam Schreave, possible crown prince of Illea, was nervous as could be. He fiddled with the copper buttons on his navy suit, fixing his color as he looked at himself in the nearest mirror. If only Esme saw him now. He would surely be ridicules for how shaky his hands were. He was used to making announcements on the report but they had never had anything to do with him before. And this was the biggest announcement he would ever make, short of who his future wife was.

"Son, are you ready?" His father stepped into the hall, taking in his shaking son. "I am so proud of you, Liam." His father's eyes were warm but had the same sad quality to them they always had. He had never seen his father without the sadness in his eyes except in the picture of the King with the Queen.

The King pushed open the tall, oak doors that led to the throne room which doubled as the report room on Fridays. The incessant whispering that usually filled the room fell to a silence so profound, one could hear a pin drop. King Weston looked around the room once before saying with pure kingly command, "Let's do this!" The live studio audience erupted in applause and Weston clapped his son on the shoulder before stalking over to his throne.

The live audience had been his sister's charity project, all the money going to the orphan's foundation. The tickets were usually affordable and came with a signed picture of the royals, but today, and likely every report after the selection started, the ticket prices had rocketed.

Liam walked over to his usual seat, right in between Esme and Alex and a couple feet to the left of the King's throne.

His siblings glared at him for stealing the attention. He glared back.

The King proceeded with the usual announcements. The battle in New Asia was still progressing and Liam barely head the rest as he stared into the lights, spots appearing in his vision because of it.

"And now please welcome to the podium, Prince Liam Schreave." Gavin the third waved him over. Liam walked slowly but surely, trying his best not to trip.

"Hello Illea," Liam covered the lights with a hand. "I, Liam Schreave have an announcement. I will be hosting a selection!" The room exploded with applause and laughter, "The forms having been sent out and should arrives at your houses shortly if you have a girl within the ages of 16-22 residing there." Liam forced a smile. "Thankyou, and girls, good luck."

SIERRA

"One croissant for number 69, number 69!" Sierra yelled over the counter before heading back to work. She only paused for a moment to wipe the sweat off her forehead. She walked over to the coffee machine to start on order 70's cappuccino. Saturdays were always busy. It was Game day. That meant that every kid, on every sports team in Kent had a game, and every small cafe was filled with tired parents needing coffee, cheering up kids that lost and congratulating the kids that won with pretty much the best pastries you could imagine. "One cappuccino for number 70, number 70!" Sierra sighed as she looked at the long line still waiting to be served. This was going to be a long day.

After everyone had been served (around 7:00 pm) Jimmy the mailman came to bring over the mail. "Hey, S, hear 'bout the selection?" Sierra looked at him confused, though she understood why she didn't know: she had to clean up the cafe and get it ready for game day on Fridays, so she often missed the report. Jimmy gently threw down the mail and left with a small wave. She picked up the mail,

"Let's see," she said to no one in particular. Bill,bill,bill,bill,tax notice, more bills. She threw down the mail gently on the counter and went to pick up the newspaper. She read the headline:

Calling attention if all available girls between the ages of 16-20.

Seemed interesting enough. Sierra didn't have a boyfriend and never had. She pushed back some of her golden blond hair out of her face and went back to reading the article.

Prince Liam is hosting a Selection.

Sierra had tried for the last selection with Liam's brother but hadn't been selected. Now she was sure she had a real shot as long as she turned it in early enough, she could be selected. After all, she needed the money to pay for the cafe's bills. Business had been good but not good enough to pay for all the bills. Sierra ripped out the article and stuffed it in her book bag that was already loaded with books, grabbed her rusted bike from outside the cafe and headed home.

As soon as Sierra got home, Cass ran into her arms. "Sis, we both got forms to submit to the selection!" Along with having both the forms in her hand she had two pens. Sierra grabbed one pretending not to care, even though she did. Then she hugged her mom and went to her bedroom, forgetting all about dinner.

Sierra plopped down on her bed. She started writing:

Name: Sierra Rosemary Morrison

Province: Kent

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blond

Caste: 6

Profession: Small scale baker

Mother: Lorena Morrison

Father: George Morrison deceased

She looked it over one more time, painfully stopping as she saw deceased next to her dad's name. She would drop it off before work tomorrow.


	3. The secretary, the model, and the skier

**Chapter 3- The Secretary, The Model, and The Skier.**

 **Sorry that this is so late but I had so much on my plate and was under a lot of stress. Please submit a character I need more to continue the story but if it comes to it, I will make the characters myself though it is so much funner to have characters come from different brains. ENJOY!**

 _ **KATIE**_

Katie took one last look around her secretary desk knowing she wouldn't have to be a secretary soon as she was planning on marrying up SEVERAL castes. After all, she was dating _the_ mayor's son! She closed her computer and left the tall gray building.

Once she was back home, she grabbed her mail and went to her room. She went to her bed pushing up her pillow so her head wouldn't be against the wall. She gave a quick glance at the mail, stopping at an envelope made of thick sturdy paper. Katie gently opened it not wanting to tear the nicest letter she had ever gotten. Was this what she thought it was? A selection form? She glanced over the form, grabbed a pen already knowing what she would write.

Before her pen even hit the paper though, her mother peaked in from outside the door. "Can I come in?" Her mom's voice was smooth and caring though Katie knew that her mom would come in anyway if she told her no, so Katie quietly told her,

"Yes." her mom came over and sat down as Katie turned back to face her paper. Seeing her mom wasn't going to leave her alone, she turned her attention to her mom. "What's going on mom?"

Katie's mom flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Honey, I want you to enter the selection. I made a mistake marrying your father and going down three castes, and for what? A loveless marriage and no hope for divorce since we don't have the money! I only want the best for you. All these gifts I have given you were to prepare you for the day where you would become a one! I know you can do this." Her mom gasped for air after finishing her rant. Katie picked up her form and showed it to her mom. She saw her mom's smile grow as she put down the form and started writing;

Name: Katie Elizabeth Morgan

Province: Angeles

Eyes: Brown

Hair: light blond

Caste: 6

Profession: Secretary

Mother: Hailey Morgan

Father: Robert Morgan

She gave it a lookover making sure that none of the ink had blotched, and then it hit her! What about Zach, the mayor's son? I mean, it's not like she liked him or anything. Truth be told, she detested but knew that she, on the other hand had him wrapped around her finger. She shrugged of the idea of not entering thinking "You know what's better than being a two? Being a one!"

 _ **CECILIA**_

"Perfect, Perfect!" The photographer said as Cecilia posed. Being a model could be hard work.

"I know, right?" She responded in a light, sarcastic tone. Cecilia quickly finished up the shoot and went over to glance at what her number one rival, Susanna was doing. She almost fell down to the floor laughing, as she saw how Susanna didn't fit in any of the clothes she was meant to model in. As far as Cecilia could see, she had no competition. She would always be number one in the modeling game and that was just how she liked it. The modeling agent that had been trying to fit Susanna it the clothes called Cecilia over.

"Cecilia, dear, could you try on these dresses. Seems Ms. Susanna has had one too many burgers!" Cecilia smiled at the modeling agent who turned away to talk to the photographer. Seizing this opportunity, Cecilia turned to face her colleague and smirk, while taking the dress from her hands and walking off towards the dressing room, her long red-brown hair flowing out behind her.

Once she got home, she went straight to her room, hoping to avoid her mother's daily lecture. No such luck! As soon as Cecilia's mom heard her daughter's door close, she rushed over almost tearing the door off it's hinges.

"What are you doing?!" She asked, stopping Cecilia midway as she was about to put a cracker in her mouth. "You are already getting fat!" Cecilia stared down at her flat and almost bony stomach. She towered over her mom at 5'9 though to Cecilia, her mother was a mountain that kept having avalanches. The cracker was the only thing she had eaten all day. Cecilia's mother slapped her on the cheek, leaving it all red. "There, you can remember that the next time you try to ruin the family name by being fat!"

Cecilia's mother left the room slamming the door, taking the cracker's with her. As soon as she heard the door slam, she went over to the mini fridge she kept hidden in her closet to get out the ice pack she always had in there in case something like this happened. She stopped by her floor length mirror on her way to her bed and lifted up her shirt to look at her belly. She stood there observing herself for an hour finding every flaw with her body. She hated the way she looked! She went to sit down on her bed as a voice called from outside her door. She hid the icepack under her pillow as her older sister, Teresa, came in. Phew! False alarm. She pulled back the ice pack to her cheek as Teresa came to sit on the edge of her bed.

"Again?" asked pulling the ice pack away to get a closer look at her sister's bruise. "Oh, Cecilia." Cecilia pushed her hand away silently willing for her sister to change the subject, luckily, she did. "Look what came for you!" She handed Cecilia a thick envelope made of nice sturdy paper, even better than the paper the modeling agency used. She opened it, already knowing what it was from the report last night. Teresa handed her a pen and she began to write;

Name: Cecilia Rose Watson

Province: Waverly

Eyes: green

Hair: Red-brown

Caste: 2

Profession: Model

Mother: Melissa Watson

Father: Peter Watson

She was almost ecstatic as she licked the envelope to seal off the form.

 _ **SOPHIE**_

"Sof, can you come down and help me with the skiing equipment?" Sophie stood up from her comfortable chair which she had set right in front of her vanity. She went to the closet, grabbing her coat and went downstairs. Sophie threw her jacket onto the couch and quickly went over to her dad to help him just as he was about to drop the skiing equipment. "Thanks darling. I think we are just about all set for practice. Are you ready?"

"Ready to soar sky high!" That had become a tradition between her and her dad, who also turned out to be her coach.

 _After a long day of practice_

Sophie plopped down on her bed and got out her blue cellphone to call Eliza, I mean, they had been apart for 20 whole minutes.

"Liza, did you see the news?"

"I was too busy practicing for the big competition. What happened, SJ?"

"Me too, I was calling you to see if you knew. Everyone is buzzing about something but I didn't want to bother asking them" This was trouble! She had lied to her mom, promising her to watch the report but instead snuck out to practice her speed. Knowing her mom, Sophie knew that she would be asked at dinner what she had thought.

"Well gtg, SJ" the line disconnected with two beeps and Sophie got up to go downstairs.

There on the kitchen table was a note along with what Sophie guessed to be a selection form, except, her mom had already filled it out.

 _Dear Sophie,_

 _I filled out the selection form for you! Know you'll be picked_

 _Love mom._

"Oh great!", thought Sophie. Then she remembered that the prince had always been attractive and thought, this can't be so bad!

 **Thank you so much for reading this story and sorry again for it being so late. Sophie(SJ) was made by Abeecd. Katie was made by Xo starbrightXO. Cecilia was made by mhmasf12. Make sure you check them out their characters are so good and check out Abeecd story I made a great character and you can submit some still I believe**

 **Lot's of love - CLARA M**


	4. 2 selectees and a prince

**Chapter 4 - 2 selectees and a prince**

 _Hey guys, here is chapter four right on time. It cover a little more of Liam and the process of setting up for the selection as well as his family affairs becoming worse and worse as the selection gets closer. I think that I will have 4 more chapters and then I will try to introduce the rest of the girls as they are on the plane heading over that way we can get the story moving along. Once I have at least 25 characters I will just fill in the blanks myself and until then I will use some filler chapters (i.e. More Liam or more chapters about the girls and their life at home) I hope you enjoy and please submit characters. Feel free to submit more than one character. ENJOY!_

 **ELIZABETH**

I stood staring at my reflection in the small garden fountain. I looked almost like the spitting image of my reflection as I stood in my black dress. One small tear strolled down my cheek falling into the water hole causing ripples to appear. I had cried so much in the last few years, for my father, for my mother, and now for my husband. Everyone around me dropped like flies and I somehow stayed alive. For everyone else, this was a sign that I was meant for grandeur things but for me it just seemed like a black hole pulling everyone into certain death. Now, no more tears were left in my body.

My best friends image showed up in the fountains reflection and I turned around as Brianna placed a hand on her shoulder.

" Come on honey, we're going on a walk" Brianna pulled me up wrapping her arm around my shoulder and wrapped another around her pregnant belly. James and I had tried to start a family but after his death last week I had lost all hope.

"So how you holding up?" I looked at my best friend since childhood.

"As well as I can after the rebel attack." My words turned to moans as I buried my head into her shoulder. " I'm all alone." She pulled me into a tight hug.

"As long as I'm here, you'll never be alone." The pulled out of the hug, looking at me in the eyes. "And because I care about you, I want you to have another chance at love, with someone who can truly care for you." Brianna pulled out a thick envelope and handed it carefully to me, as if she was afraid I would break. I tore it open with my spare hand as she removed her arm from over my shoulder.

"Bri, this is a selection entry form." I stared at my best friend in disbelief. How could she want this from me so short after the death of everyone I loved.

"I want you to enter. I know it's too soon but this may be your chance at true love. You're my best friend in the world I just want you to be happy. If you won't do it for yourself do it for me." Tears started welling up in her eyes. "I just want my best friend back." Brianna stared at me with her large doughy eyes. How could I say no to the only person I had left. I nodded slowly and Brianna pulled out a mont-blanc pen that James and I had given her at her wedding. I filled out the form quickly trying not to get any tears on the form.

Name: Elizabeth Olivia Cameron

Province: Whites

Eyes: Brown/green

Hair: Dark brown

Caste: 4

Profession: Jeweler

Mother: Elizabeth Morgan Cameron (deceased)

Father: Ituriel Michael Cameron (deceased)

I cried all day after that.

 **EVER**

"Everyone give it up for Ever Rose" I smiled as the guests from the party politely acknowledged me. I stepped down from the stage and packed up my stuff.

"Eve you were so good." My brother, Dean, patted me on the back as he helped load the rest of my stuff into a trunk.

"Thanks bro. Sorry I couldn't make it to your band's concert. I really did try to make but mom's show ran late and then I had this gig so…"

"Don't worry sis it's okay. Come on I'll give you a ride home."

I opened the trunk of his van and placed the equipment inside. I buckled up my seat belt and off we drove for the 2 hour drive home.

"Mom, we're home. I'll, get some dinner started."

"Good I'm starving" said my younger sister, Gabi, as she came out from the art studio covered in paint.

"Aren't you always starving" called out my youngest brother, Finn, from his desk in the living room.

"No wonder our grocery bill is so high" muttered my eldest brother Alex as he set down the grocery bags. I could tell he had just gone shopping.

We all burst out laughing at how weird we all sounded until Finn got a strange look on his face.

"What is that noise coming from Beau's room." Asked Finn. We all hurried over to his closed door and put our ears to the door. Finally, Alex got enough courage to open the door. There was Beau lying in his underwear next to his boyfriend his strong arms from dancing threw a pillow at us and, taking the hint, closed the door as the pillow hit me in the face.

We fell to the floor laughing all in one pile as mom came in through the door.

"What is this mess?" Mom asked. I stared at the bags of groceries still unpacked, and the pots and pans still on the stove top. "Alex, unpack the groceries and Finn get started on dinner. Ever, where's Cade?" I shrugged not knowing where he was. As far as I knew he was in his room writing a new song. "Gabs, the collector wants that painting done by tomorrow, go work on it. Ever, can I have a word with you?"

My mom led me to my room where we sat down on my small cozy bed.

"honey, this came in the mail for you." I took a big official looking envelope from her hand. I already knew what it was though. My change to meet the Prince of Íllea. My selection form. I grabbed a pen from my desk and filled it out quickly not even reading over what I wrote. I licked the envelope and set it on my desk for tomorrow.

 **LIAM**

I stared down my siblings as we waited in my dad's office. Today was Monday, the day that we got our weekly tasks. Failure to complete these tasks would result in being taken out of the race to be the ruler of Íllea.

My father entered the room with a smile on his face which was quite unusual.

"Today, we will not be discussing tasks but we will be traveling to Italy." We all stared at my father. "You see, the Queen of Italy is quite sick and is unable to care for her 7 year old girl, Brooklyn. With most of the staff absent with the same illness, Queen Marianna barely having enough energy to rule her country, I have agreed to take in Brooklyn as my own."

"Father, I don't believe that that is reasonable." Shouted out my sister, Esmaralda.

"For once I agreed with my sister!" My brother, Alexander agreed.

"Well Liam, while you're at it, do you have anything to say?" My father responded, glaring at my fellow triplets. I knew he expected me to say something negative about Brooklyn but I had nothing negative to say.

"I look forward to it, Father." Out of the corner of my eyes I saw my siblings roll their eyes.

"Well good. And since Esmeralda and Alexander here don't want to welcome an innocent child they can just stay behind and write essays for tomorrow's official council meeting. Liam you can come with me to go pick her up." My siblings groaned and I sent My butler James to fetch our coats.

 _FIVE HOURS LATER_

"Oh hello Your Majesty. The queen is awaiting you in her chambers." A very buffed guard told us as he searched our guards. Another less buff guard stood next to him awaiting a command. "Shall I bring His Royal Highness Prince Liam to see Her Royal Highness Crowned Princess of Italy Brooklyn?"

"Wow these royal titles could really be a mouthful." I thought. I handed my warm fall coat to the butler as I greeted the Italian sun.

"Of course." I responded. The less buff guard brought me over to the back of the castle where a sprawling green lawn spread for miles. Sitting on a small bench in the shade of some trees lay a little girl about 7 years old. From her golden curls and adorable blue eyes that this was Brooky. The last time I'd seen her, she was 3 years old and still using a big poofy diaper.

"Liam!" Brooklyn ran towards me and wrapped a big hug around my legs, still to small to properly hug me. I bent down and picked her up. So far, Brooky had been more like a little sister to me than anyone else in my family. Even though we were 12 years apart, we I understood each other. We both lost a parent in a rebel attack. The only thing with Brooky was that now she might lose her mom too.

 _I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please Please Please submit more girls so that I can get to the selection more quickly. These characters though should be 100% original and not have been submitted for any other stories. I will try to post chapters EVERY Saturday OR Monday. If I do not post I will post the next weekend . Some weekends I might publish two chapters if I have time/feel like I left you guys too big of a cliff hangers. Please leave suggestions for this story in the comments or feel free to PM for a shoutout. I know in the first chapter I said to only submit characters in the comments but feel free to PM me any character submissions. Feel free to submit more than one character. Thanks for all the support. Love you guys._

 _~Clara M._


	5. From houses to planes to limos

_**Hey lovelies. Has it been almost a year ? With summer back, ill try to write more and finish. Might even keep writing during the year. Let me know if you want me to keep writing this story. Keep submitting girls. As far as I know the only girls I will eliminate early are the ones I made myself so keep on writing and enjoy this chapter.**_

 _ **I've decided to just start writing the selection. I'll introduce the last few girls throughout the plane rides. Sorry if you're submission didnt get a full blown introduction.**_

 _ **~Clara M.**_

KATHLEEN

Kathleen threw on the black jeans and white shirt, the uniform for going to the airport, right before getting flown out to Angeles. The jeans fit her perfectly much better than the normal white labcoat and slacks she wore to work every day.

As she left, she took one last look at her room, shutting off the lights behind her. If she wanted to win, she had to say goodbye to this life. She stepped out of her room stepping into the long hallway that lead to the living room. Her parents sat at opposite sides of the room. Her mom sat working on the scarf she was knitting for the homeless lady at the end of the block while her father sat reading the news paper. Noticing her walk in, 9 year old Gabe ran up to her, holding her tight. His short brown hair tickled my neck as he cried little tears.

''I'll miss you Kat.''

''I'll miss you most'' he pulled away not breaking eye contact. She pat him on the back and he ran over to their mom. She stood up pushing her knitting to the side. As she walked across the room, tall and elegant as ever, Kathleen couldn't help but have a small tear run down her cheek. A tear for the life she was leaving behind. A tear for the hope that she could have a better life than a medical intern with years of school debt. A tear for the chance of a real relationship. But mostly a tear for Gabe and her parents. She was sure they would be okay without her but would she be okay without them. She was able to joke off most issues but would that save her from the possible heartv break ahead.

Wiping the tear off she grabbed the suitcase that her dad had brought out. She walked out the front door as her mouth dropped. Ahead of her laid a shining black limousine. The chauffeur came out to grab her bag and opened the door for her.

''Watch your head, miss'' he said in a gravely voice.

Maybe the adjustment would not be so hard after all.

LILAC

Her pencil tapped against the glossy wood of the airplane table. The soft leather of the chairs cradled her body as she leaned forward over her writing. She glanced over at the other girls on the plain. One girl sat there effortlessly gorgeous. She had previously introduced herself as Cecilia and from the minute she'd seen her she knew she had lost. How could she a typical blond hair blued eyed girl, who wrote short stories to support her family against these gorgeous models.

As her pencil tip touched the paper, words began to seep out of her brain, onto the paper, each word coming out faster and sweeter than the last. The characters seemed to dance off the page, floating around, creating the story line. All Lilac had to do was put those movements to words. She was so caught up in her writing she didn't realize a tall man stood over her platter in hand.

"Will that be all m'am?"

Lilac had almost forgotten she had ordered a drink. Writing always made her shut out the world. An escape from the possibly tragic doom that surrounded her. She glanced out the private jets giant window, saw the provinces flying by from under her. As a 3, she had never been "poor" but the apparent palace way of life was much grander. Slowly the plane began to come down as they started to descent into Angeles.

SARA

Sara anxiously waited as the planes wheels touch down to the ground. She had always been one for adventure. As a 6 though she had always felt very limited. Still, as she swept through the houses of 3's and 4's, she would glance at there pictures of them away on exotic vacations, of them with their families. Now sitting in luxurious white leather chairs, in the most comfortable and elegant pair of black pants and white shirt she had ever worn. Even the simple black flats she was given felt ten times better than any pair of rickety sneakers she had ever worn or owned. As they motioned toward the plane's exit, she felt the warm Angeles breeze blow on her skin delicately, much different from anything she ever had in Baffin. That feeling warmed her whole body as she started to run all over the plane's runway until a guard had to not so nicely remind her of the fact that the rest of the group was already mostly on their way to the opposite side of where she she was going.

"Miss, Miss! Please. We have places to go and people to see. Most of all we've got to get you off to the palace." Sara nodded sadly. Getting ushered around would have to be something she got used too.

All 5 of the girls that had flown down got into a limousine. An awkward silence stood in between the girls. A series of invisible walls drawn throughout the limo, no two girl in one section together. No simple conversation going on between any of them. No one made eye contact, no one said a word.


	6. Major Makeovers and Liam's Sisters

**Hey look at me two chapters in one day. Love summer. Leaving for Hawaii soon but no worries... I'll be taking my computer with me. Want the list of story credits? It's up on my bio... Love you all and enjoy. Writing in first person for this chapter. I'll decide which I want to stick with for the rest after this chapter. Thanks for understanding and sorry If it's annoying.**

 _ **JASPER**_

"Ladies, Ladies, let's hurry, we have lots of things to do today." We were all ushered into a large house, which seemed to be about 30 minutes from the palace. Inside were dozens of girls waiting on soft red velvet couches. Nervous chatter and introductions started as we waited for our names to be called. Since my last name started with an L, I was one of the first.

"Lark? Jasper Lark?" I got up from the spot I had secured between two girls that had introduced themselves as Sierra and Elizabeth. "Are you Jasper" Called the lady in the tall hair and probably the worst makeup I'd ever seen. I walked over glancing back at all the girls. As soon as I walked through the doorway into a big room, filled with tables full of makeup and racks with plenty of dresses made of luxurious silk and lace. After brief introductions with the lady she lead me over to 3 maids.

"Hi miss Lar-" I cut her off

"Jasper, please." I saw her eyes roll to the back of her head.

"Hello, Jasper" she paused "I'm your head maid, Agatha. This is Kylie and Tulisa." She motioned to the two girls on either side of her. One appeared to be college age and the other one barely older than 14. "If you could please sit down we've got a lot of work to do." I couldn't help feel just little offended by the honest tone in her vioce.

The youngest one Tulisa pulled out a rack of dresses that seemed to be made entirely for me. Looking at where my eyes were pointing, she pulled off the rack a gorgeous white dress that went all the way to the ground a small train behind it. I slipped it on, noticing even more about it, like how it had the most gorgeous sweet heart neck line. It had a tight bodice that billowed out at the waist line spilling onto the floor. Small golden strands came down from the waist line, only making my curves stand out more and highlighting the golden speck in my eyes.

Without even needing the reaction of my maids, I nodded and looked up. My maids seemed to agree with my assessment, even grouchy Agatha.

Agatha and Tulisa sat me down in the chair and got to work on my makeup as Kylie cut off my dead ends.

"You have beautiful hair my lady." said Kylie as she brushed it out. I had always loved my hair. It was wavy and long and thick and the most lovely shade of brown. In fact I thought it was one of my greatest attributes. As I looked around everyone seemed to be in beautiful dresses and have beautiful hair and suddenly my greatest attribute and my dress might not lock me down as the winner.

 _ **JORDAN**_

My maids pulled me in front of a rack. And pulled out dresses one by one making me try them one, going in one end of the screen in one dress and out the other in one just as beautiful. But, none of them felt just right. I was about to meet the man who could be my possible husband not to mention he was the possible future king of Iléa. Then, we were down to the last dress on the rack, my maids looking impatient and nervous. Something told me that as prepared as they were, they didn't have a backup plan.

"We might as well try my lady" I nodded pulling the skater dress of the rack. I got behind the screen slipping it over my skin. Even though the fabric was lace, the body of the dress was made of soft silk. One thing I did notice was the particular length. I mean, the bottom of the skirt barely went past my butt. It certainly wouldn't pass the finger tip rule rule at school. It had triangle slits at the bottom of rib cage right above the waistline. It was scandalous and gorgeous as the white of the dress contrasted beautifully with my tan skin tone. I nodded. It wasn't just because this was the last dress on the rack or because I knew there were no other dresses after I finished the rack, it was because I could see myself meeting my future husband. And once he saw pretty much my entire killer legs in this dress his jaw would drop.

I picked up my dress and sat down on a chair in front of a table full of makeup under a giant mirror. My maids got to work, applying a thin layer of foundation and concealer, covering up all my freckles and my dark circled from the late nights I had spent working on blue prints. I looked myself in the mirror barely recognizing myself. My maids saw my nervous look and Wendy asked me,

"Is that too much?" I nodded, breaking out a small smile. She grabbed a wet toilette and wiped it all off revealing my freckles. Once again the maids went in. This time they skipped the foundation and just stuck with a bit of concealer. They added light eyeshadow on my eyes and pearly pink pressed eyeshadow over it. They smoked out my lash line with brown eyeshadow. As I looked up into the mirror I thought I looked like a goddess. And for the first time I thought I could have a chance.

 _ **LIAM**_

I brushed the dust of my gray wool suit and straightened up my tie. "Liam?" I turned around to see my sister Esmeralda, holding Brooklyn in her arms.

"What?" I said, more rude than I wanted, "Do you want to wish me bad luck?" even Brooklyn looked shocked at my remark.

"No," I had always admired how calm my sister stayed when faced with my brother and I's snarkiness. " I wanted to wish you good luck. It's no secret that even though no one knows who is the oldest, you've always been the little brother. It's no shock that you're doing this last but just so you know, that's not as bad as you may think. I'm here to help you and, my husband, James, he knows how hard it is to be one of the selected, so don't be afraid to take a look from their point of view. They're in this too. That's the best advice I can probably give you." Without any more words we hugged and the words "I love you too" were passed within us. After as few seconds, Brooklyn grabbed onto our legs and we burst into laughter as she turned this hug into a group hug.

 **I love you guys. Thanks for all the support you're giving this story. Please submit characters, they're much better than the ones I can make. Provinces that are taken are White, St. George, Baffin, Likely, Fennley, Sonnage, Belcourt, Kent, Midston, Bonita, and Waverly.**

 **~Clara M.**


	7. Bonus Chapter: Get to know the royal fam

**Hey guys, as per request of one of my readers, here is a little more information about the royal family. This does not count as the daily chapter... that's right I said it... DAILY CHAPTERSSSS! can't promise those on the weekend or for next week but this week will be new chapters EVERYDAY.**

 **~Clara M.**

 **Okay let's start with the basics.**

 _ **Liam Schreave**_ \- I made him up to be shy around others, but bold around those that he trusts. He feels he should be nice to everyone but never trust them until needed. He's a little bit on edge since the rebel that killed his mother and the doctor used to be a guard. Knows that the selection is not his only chance to meet girls but sees it as his chance to meet real people.

 _ **Esmeralda (esme) Schreave**_ \- Liam's triplet sister, only girl in the family by blood. Took on the role of motherly figure by herself. Married to James Morrison-Schreave. Doesn't want to get into fights. Stays calm in most situations. Dreams of something more than the palace walls

 _ **Alexander Schreave**_ \- Liam's triplet brother. He is just plain mean. He will do whatever it takes to wind up king. He's definitely a player, only did the selection to have a better chance at the crown. Married to Miranda Underwood-Schreave the former model. Only chose her for looks.

 _ **Werson Schreave**_ \- The king. Hard on his children because he wants the best for them and his country. Never quite got over the death of his wife and his close friend the doctor.

 ** _Brooklyn Marina_** \- Crowned princess of Italy, staying with Liam and his family since her mother is 6. she is 7 years old and is the most adorable thing ever. Close with Esme and Liam.

 **Hope this helps... SUBMIT CHARACTERS ! you only have a couple more days.**

 _ **~Love y'all Clara M.**_


	8. Palace Adventure and Fatherly Pressure

**hope you guys are enjoying this daily chapters... I love the dates I have coming up in the next few chapters. I have been asked why Brooklyn is a part of this story. Shes here cause I wanted a little sister figure so the girls can bond over that and it brings out a sweet side in Liam. The dad couldnt have had another child because their mother is dead.**

 _ **SOPHIE**_

I could see how entering the palace could be like going down a ski slope. Except this time I wasn't in control. I couldn't just turn my skis sideways and stop. I couldn't just pull off to the side to take a break. This was a never ending slope, where I couldn't move my legs, and therefore the only things I could do was expand to make things go a little slower.

After getting our makeovers, we had been ushered into the limo and taken a long ride towards the castle. The girls tried to make small talk, each sharing details about their families, jobs, and any previous lovers. As soon as the limo pulled up to the castle gates, many girls oohed and ahhed in unison. Suddenly, I realized how many of them might not be here for Liam as much as they were here for the crown that came along.

Once the limo had parked and we had waited for a good 15 minutes in the Angeles heat, each of the girls paraded out, showing of their dazzling dresses. Mine was a rose red color with a slit that went almost all the way up my thigh. It had a low back that showed off my tone shoulders, sure to impress any prince. The maids pulled up behind us in a less glamorous version of a school bus. I wondered to myself why but quickly remembered that unlike us, being here was an obligation, not a privilege.

All the girls where ushered inside, the nervous chatter echoing in the halls. " All right ladies, welcome to the palace." Announced the same lady that had earlier ushered us into the makeup room one by one. "This is where you'll be living for however long you make it." She winked at us and a couple of anxious giggles responded. I rolled my eyes thinking of how dramatic this all was. "Well you may roll your eyes now but that's lesson number one," clearly my eye roll had not been so subtle. "you never know who is watching." We all looked around puzzled as she pointed up the grand staircase we stood in front of. My face flushed with shame as the prince descended down, sibling and their spouses on one side the king on the other. I couldn't help but notice a little girl run across the stairs into his arms. Even with the cutest little girl I'd ever seen in his arms he couldn't tear his eyes off of us. I couldn't help but blush a little as he made eye contact with me. Right then the doors behind us opened and the smile off of Liam's face was wiped right off.

 _ **ELIZABETH**_

The palace was beautiful. Beyond anything I could ever imagine. And Liam, with his brownish gold locks, dashing gray eyes, fit right in. The girl that walked through the doorway did not.

"Oh Liam, honey, I back," she paused throwing her coat on a butler walking by, "You can all off this silly 'selection' now."

"Selena, always a pleasure." he shined a weak ironic smile with told me he meant quite the opposite. As I glanced up I saw a tiara on her head. Stupid, stupid, stupid me. Of course my first instinct was to bow. She was royalty, no?

"At least this one gets it. You can all leave now. Unless, honey," she turned to look at Liam and away from me, "does this castle need more servants." She laughed a cruel laugh. Liam put down the little girl he had been holding, walk over to Selena and grabbed her by the arm pulling her into the opposite hallway. That didn't do much though considering how much this palace echoed.

"Selena, for the hundredth time I don't have feelings like that for you. I owed your sister a favor, that's why you're here and who knows, maybe in some twisted way we might fall in love and you'll get your way, but right now you get in line with those girls and pretend we hadn't met before today."

"Oh right, for the cameras" she said and ran back in line with us, glancing up, looking for a possible security camera. But as tradition there were no cameras on the first day, this girl was just helplessly in denial.

 _ **LIAM**_

All the girls sat around me looking at me like I was blood in the water and they were sharks. As is tradition on the first day, I got up to make a toast to the beautiful girls that surrounded me. I felt lost in the crowd of girls. "All right ladies, welcome to the palace." I laughed nervously, searching my brain for what to say next." thank you so much for uprooting your lives and coming. I look forward to getting to know all of you. It's very hard to believe that my future wife is in this room, sitting at this table.

Tomorrow, I would have to pick a girl for the first date. Knowing me, I would probably pick out of a hat. I mean, all of these girls seemed so nice, but I knew nothing about them. I wouldn't seem fair to everyone if I only judged based on looks. I didnt want to turn out like my brother. After dinner, the girls were ushered back to there rooms, I sat alone at the table with my dad.

"Any thoughts on who should get the first date? You seemed to have had some conversations." said my dad. I wouldn't call girls fawning over me and fighting for the seat closest to me conversations but I had honestly no idea. "What about that Katie girl?" I shrugged knowing who he was talking about but not remembering anything specific. "She has connections to a mayor in one of the provinces that is having uprisings. Maybe if they saw one of their own close to the thrown?"

Right now, I was hopeless to refuse him. "Of course father."

 **Hey guys. Make sure you submit more characters... feel free to PM them to me.**

 **~love you C**


	9. First Dates and Twisted Fates

**Hey guys! I'm so happy and excited that we've made it to dates. Just because we're here doesn't mean you can't still submit characters. The character deadline will be Friday, July 29** **th** **. Before we get into it, I'll explain how this go. I'll make one chapter per date. I'll still have non-date chapters and have the perspective of the girl on the dates. As of right now, I have 4 great dates planned out. I'll make sure that all the girls get at least one date type activity. In each date chapter I'll have either full date in Liam's perspective, full date in the girl's perspective, or half and half. I will also have the perspective of a girl that is not on the date.**

 _ **KATIE**_

After we had all been briefed on our expected palace behavior, we all piled into the Women's room. It was huge, bigger than any room I'd ever been in, but clearly not big enough to fit 36 nervous girls, and elegant princess, and an excited little girl. We all waited to see who the butler announced had the first date. For me, getting that date would mean one thing, Liam in the palm of my hand, before the competition even started. I could be very seductive. That sounded pretty great to me and I'm sure I wasn't the only one.

When the butler came in, I occupied myself by talking to Sara. Mainly, our conversation consisted of her telling me stories of amazing trips. Trips which I imagined she had taken herself, but that reality was crushed, as I learned how she'd never actually been there. She was just a maid and had probably only seen pictures of those trips. I politely excused myself from the conversation not wanting to be seen with a maid. I turned the other way to see a chess game happening between two girls.

A knock came to the door, and the room fell into a silent inner chaos, no one daring to move. Princess Esmeralda, who had told us to call her Esme, rolled her eyes, smiling at Brooklyn who had settled with a book at her feet. Brooklyn got up and walked over to the door, smiling at the butler. He smiled back and walked into the room.

"Katie?" He asked, "Katie Morgan?" I stood up, all the girls glaring at me.

Looks like my plan would be set to motion sooner than I thought.

I rushed up to my room and from the dress laid out on my bed to my maids with smiles spread from ear to ear, I could tell that they already knew. They slipped me into the soft pink dress. It was a ballgown style, the skirt had a rose pattern embroidered in a darker pink thread. After spending an hour on hair and make up, they deemed me acceptable and sent me on my way. The card had said to meet outside in the private gardens. As I walked outside I saw Liam sitting on one end of a little round stone table that had been set up for dinner.

 _ **LIAM**_

Katie looked gorgeous as she came outside through the glass french doors. Even though my father was using her connections and setting us up, I couldn't have picked a better person to be my first date. I got up to greet her, taking her hand and lightly kissing it, just like I had been taught. She laugh a small laugh, very similar to my sisters fake laugh she had trained herself to use when ambassadors and mayors came over. I motioned for her to sit down.

"Hi" I said nervously.

"Hello, I'm Katie"

"I know" I responded. "Oh sorry that was really awkward. I should know better." I had meant to say that in my head but that never seemed to work for me.

"It's okay, I'm sure you can somehow make it up to me." She swung out a leg rubbing it against mine. Out of reflex I pulled it away. I saw the shock on her face.

"We've got salmon and asparagus." Announced a butler, coming out from a service entrance and setting out two plates full of food. He walked away and Katie moved to sit on my side of the table. I scooted over, half hanging of the chair. She titled her head seductively, revealing the nape of her neck.

"Hey Liam, could you tie my necklace" She pushed the chain into my hand, not giving me a chance to politely decline. For a moment I hesitated. Would it be possible to not politely decline. Then I remembered that my etiquette teacher would not be proud if I did.

"Of course." I tied it, avoiding touching anything more than I had to. I knew that this wasn't honest. Surely she had more tricks up her sleeves, but I didn't really want this to stop. Did I really need to do the right thing?

"Oh come on Liam, don't you wish we could just take it all off." she said in a small pout-full voice.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

"Well maybe I can show you." She pushed down the spaghetti straps. Slowly peeling off the bodice before I held up a hand.

"Katie, stop. This is my first real date. I don't know much but I know this is not what happens." I reached out a hand to help her up. "You don't need to throw yourself at me or anyone to get them to like you. You seemed so nice, and you're clearly gorgeous though I think you knew that." I smiled weakly, sort of insulted she would think I was as shallow as to judge and pick based on look and charm.

"I know, I know, but this is my first time in a relationship. I'm like you I've been waiting for a chance to find a guy like you."

In response I gave her a tight hug. She nuzzled her face in my shoulder. Could someone really be like me in this. Maybe I could have a chance. We could experience this together, both of us in a relationship for the first time. In that moment I almost forgot about the 35 other girls. Almost.

 ** _LILAC_**

I could see the girls' face drop when none of their names were announced. Her royal Highness

princess Selena got up to check if this was not a misunderstanding and that her "fiancee" did just want her. The butler had sighed and left the room, leaving Selena with a pout on her face. Not being able to bear all of this awkwardness, I stood up.

"All right ,enough," even Esmeralda looked up from her work and smiled. "We need to do something. Sitting around here uselessly waiting our turn is pointless. How about we watch a movie, learn some laws, design some dresses, do _anything_ other than this." The girls nodded in approval, and all glanced at the TV remote that sat on the mantle under the TV. "I take it the movie option won?" Brooklyn laughed and rushed to sit on my lap.

It at first seemed a little weird since we hadn't talked, ever. I glanced at her strangely. "Hi." I said. She giggled.

"What? You're sitting in the middle. That's the best seat." We both laughed and settled on the couch.

Elizabeth popped a DVD into the player and we all laughed at her selection. She had selected, "The truth about the Selection: The Documentary."

We were 30 minutes in when we all her Sara, who had been sitting at the window seat, gasp. Apparently, she had been watching Liam and Katie's date unfold.

"What?" One of the girls asked. "If you're gonna gasp, have a good reason."

"Look!" she screamed at us. We all gathered around the window to see her start slipping her dress off. Brooklyn tried to push through the crowd. But I held her back, figuring this was not going to turn out age appropriate. Esmeralda though, pushed through us like a bulldozer, taking only one glance at the scene before shaking her head. She pulled the curtains motioning for us to go back to what we were previously doing.

"That'll be enough of that. I trust you'll respect the prince's privacy in the future, no?" no one responded as Brooklyn settled on my lap once again and Elizabeth hit play.


	10. A quick update

**Hey y'all I'm back. Please don't be mad at me. This time I promise I will not abandon this story. It's only been three years since I started... I feel like I've grown a lot as a writer and hope that these chapters will make y'all happy! Yes the SYOC is still open. Ill wait a couple more chapters before closing it and then we'll be off.**

 **Looking forward to writing more for y'all.**

 **~Clara**


	11. Library Talks and Garden Walks

**Hey guys, first chapter since I'm back. I will actually be finishing the story this time. Please submit more characters, the form is in my bio as well as a list of all taken names and provinces. Also I submitted a character in Booklovin'03 's SYOC for the selection called Lorelei. Go check her and the story out! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Sierra**

Sierra sat in front of the small wooden desk in her room that was set before ceiling high windows. The weather her in angeles was not that different from what she was used to in Kent, but the views from the palace were breathtaking and beautiful. She struggled to write a letter to her little sister, Cass. She knew that Cass would want to know what her life her at the palace was like, but how could she put it into words? Beautiful furniture embellished with gold that cost more than she made in a year spread in every nook and cranny of the castle, food that made your stomach feel like it is about to burst from delight. She didn't want to hold back from her sister, but would it make Cass feel jealous to know how life at the palace was? After all, only one of the two sisters had been selected.

It didn't even matter, she thought solemnly. They had all seen the way that the Prince had looked with Katie the other day. No doubt a boring girl like her would be sent home soon. Taking one more look at the paper, Sierra finally gave in and word a simple letter, making it as neutral sounding as she could.

 _Dear Cass,_

 _Life here at the palace is a lot of fun, but the lessons are a bit drab. The prince hasn't seemed to notice me and no doubt I'll be home soon. I hope you are well and the money is helping out the cafe._

 _Yours forever,_

 _Sierra_

Determined not to worry about it any longer, Sierra pushed back her chair, taking off the silk robe she had put on against the draft. On her bed lay a gorgeous silk gown, blue like the deepest parts of the see. Honestly, she had no idea how suck a fabric was even possible. Her maids rushed in to help her step into it, lacing up the tight bodice as gently as they could. She quickly thanked them before heading out the door and towards the women's room. Sierra feared that if she was late one more time it would be the end of her.

Thankfully, a few girls still had yet to arrive and she was able to score a decent enough seat, right in the middle of the pea green couch off to the side of the room. It was close enough to the windows that she could see outside into the garden, but still she envied Lilac who had gotten here early enough to score the window seat that faced the garden directly. Sierra made a mental note to get here earlier tomorrow. Madame Wells walked in, chin tall, back straight as ever. She was to be our teacher while we were here on the palace, instructing us on as things royal. Personally, Sierra was shocked that the woman could get any thoughts out of her head since her bun was wound so tight atop her head.

After a few hours of lessons, Princesses Brooklyn and Esmeralda strutted in from their walk in the garden.

"All right, Madame Wells, I think the girls have had enough torture. I'll be taking a few of them to the library to meet with the prince. The rest may stay here and do whatever they wish for the rest of the afternoon." Madame Wells snorted, causing Esmeralda to shoot daggers at her. She silently curtsy and bowed her head as she walked out of the room, her heels clicking on the marble floor.

Esmeralda pulled out a list from the pockets of her skirts. "Okay, Liam said to send these five girls. Ever, Sophia, Kathleen, Jordan, and Sierra." I felt a weight lift off my chest. Maybe I wouldn't get sent home as soon as I thought.

 **Ever**

Ever smoothed out the skirt of her powder pink dress as she stood, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. She was extremely happy to have been called to the library but still, she wished that she had gotten some one on one time with him. Especially after Katie's date appeared to have gone so… well. If only she was brave enough to put herself out there in that way. Maybe then she'd have a chance.

The girls climbed up the stairs in a clump, Ever choosing to go stand next to Sierra. She seemed nice enough, and they were both from lower castes. Maybe an alliance with her wouldn't be the worst thing ever.

In hushed voices the girls whispered back and forth, the sound of their own heartbeats filling their ears.

"You're Sierra, right?"

"Yeah, Ever?"

"Yeah. I'm so nervous."

"Me as well. The Prince seems so…" Ever leaned in, eager to find out what Sierra thought of the prince. "Mysterious." As ever said it, both of them burst out in nervous giggles, earning a sharp glare from Princess Esmeralda.

"Well, good luck, Ever." Sierra dared whisper back before breaking away to head towards the door of the library.

"You, too" She said, not even sure Sierra heard.

The girls filed into the library, ignoring the rush of attendants that left carrying bundles of books off to various parts of the castle, surely under the order of the king and his delegates. Esmeralda turned around,

"Alright ladies, go straight through the stacks till you get to the back of the library, I believe Prince Liam is waiting for you there. I shall be in the Women's Room should you need me." As quickly as she had come into the Women's Room earlier, she walked out, leaving us on our own.

"Well, what are we waiting for, then." Ever shouted out. The girls nodded their approval, picking up their pace.

"Hello, ladies you all look beautiful." Prince Liam called from the corner of the room, lifting his head up from the book he had been holded. Each girl took her turn saying her hellos, curtsying in the process. "I hope you won't find this stressful, but the first eliminations are coming up and I wanted to fully get to know each of you prior to it."

Ever looked around nervously. This was the first time she had heard of the eliminations, though she had known it was coming.

"I'll take Lady Ever Rose first." He smiled at her brightly, causing a warm feeling to spread in her core. She walked forward, taking the arm he held stretched out. They began walking towards one of the private balconies.

Prince Liam remained silent as they walked. Ever had been warned to remain silent until spoken to, so she did as well. They reached the small balcony soon enough and Liam began talking. "So, Lady, how are you enjoying the Castle."

"Oh it's wonderful, but can I be honest with you?" Liam nodded at her request, "The lessons are truly a bore." Liam tipped his head back in soft laughter at that his voice deep.

"I do apologize for that. However, I don't see that changing anytime soon." Ever faked a pout, earning another laugh from the dashing Prince. "Other than being bored in lessons, what do you do, Lady Ever."

"I'm a musician. I mostly sing and play violin, but I've dabbled in piano. Mostly, I just work as much as I can." Ever answered. She had already rehearsed what to say in her head in a million times, imagining how this conversation would turn out, the questions Liam would ask.

"And your family?"

Ever laughed a bit at his apparent enthusiasm to get to know her. He was nervous and if she was honest it was a bit endearing.

"Well, my mother's a painter, but she's had less and less time to paint as she's had more and more kids. My dad's the official photographer of Likely. He's not home very often since he usually travels all over the province. Then there's Alex, he's the big piano player. He's in the Royal Orchestra and the one that taught me to play the few songs I know. Beau dances in the National ballet with his boyfriend. Cade's a singer like me. He's also my best friend. The there's Dean. He's part of a band called Five Days. Ne-"

"Woah, hold up, your brother is Dean Rose from Five Days?" Prince Liam interjected, a look of excitement spreading across his face.

"I take it you've heard of them?" Ever said nervously, hoping the Prince wouldn't treat her differently just because of Dean. He wasn't a two or anything, but he was well known enough that he might as well be.

"I love them." Ever faked a smile eager to change the subject, steering the conversation back to the rest of her family.

"And then after me there's Finn and Gabi who are both artists."

"Wow! Seven kids. I don't know how your parents did it." Ever still felt a little shy after the Prince seeming so excited about her brother. She guessed it must have shown on her face because Liam said,

"I'm sorry if I freaked you out by mentioning your brother. I know what it is to feel like people might judge you based on the people you're related to." Liam reached across the table to grab her hand, running a thumb down its back gently, tentatively. Ever gave him a shy smile as the timer rang. "I'm sorry, I only have an hour to spare so I had to put a time limit on these dates. Feel free to head back to the Women's Room."

 **Jasper**

The girls slowly filed back into the Women's Room, starting with Ever. They each had a smile on their faces and refused to tell anything. What a bore!

Jasper was beginning to get bored here. She still hadn't had a date and was beginning to worry. The one news the girls that had been on the date shared was the eliminations were coming up and soon. Jasper set down the book she was reading, taking one look outside and deciding that's where she wanted to be. As she stood up, Princess Esmeralda stood as well.

"Where are you going, Lady Jasper?" She asked, taking a step towards her.

"To the garden for some air." Esmeralda nodded,

"Then, I shall go with you." Not knowing how to say no to the Princess, she nodded and smiled weakly, turning her head away from the jealous attention of the other girls in the room. She didn't even want the Princess to come and they were jealous of her? Ridiculous how a few shiny diamonds on top of someone's head could really make someone jealous of the silliest things.

They stepped outside silently walking side by side. The tall french doors that opened to the garden were pushed apart by the guards on either side. Both girls picked up their skirts so they wouldn't trip on their way down the giant stairs that led down to the beautiful garden.

"Since you're not talking, I will." Princess Esmeralda said as we walked the paths that would take us throughout the garden. "You seem like a troublemaker." Jasper snorted at this _revelation_. "I'll take that as confirmation. Listen," She said, stopping and turning towards her, "I know what it feels like to be trapped within the palace walls, but if you want to be Queen at all, then-"

"Let me stop you there. I'm not even sure I want to be Queen. I already have a business at home, I'm not here for the business position."

"Dear girl, being Queen is not just a business position. Your most important job will be to be there for Liam. If he needs to talk or for someone to make him laugh after a stressful day, it would be you he comes to first, as I do with James." Jasper looked into the Princesses eyes, wondering why she was telling her such things. "Besides, it's common knowledge that usually, the best ruler is the one that doesn't want to rule at all." The Princess started walking away leaving Jasper to think over what she had said.

"Oh, and please, do call me Esme."

 **I hope that y'all enjoyed that and see what I meant when I said that my writing style has changed. Please submit more girls form is in my bio!**


	12. Friendships Blossom and Ballet Lessons

**Hey guys I hope that y'all will enjoy this chapter. I still have 6 slots open for my SYOC but will probably just fill those in myself if I don't get the submissions before my next chapter (aka Sunday the 4th of November). This is a pretty long chapter so I hope it will keep y'all satisfied till next week. You get to know the two new girls that were submitted as well as more of the Prince and Brooklyn. Also a pretty cool friendship forms. Make sure you leave a review down below. Shout out to Smiley and BaileyandAubreyandIvy who made Emery and Tamara respectively.**

 **Jordan**

Jordan couldn't help but watch with an open mouth as Jasper walked back in from the garden, almost an hour after Princess Esmeralda had returned. What had happened out there? Lifting her head once more from the book she had placed in her lap, she saw Selena walk over to where Jasper now sat by the fire. As the Spanish princess looked up before settling down though, Jord quickly darted her eyes back to her book, pretending to be reading. She knew however, that she was not the only one in the room paying attention to the Princess's every word as she bombarded Jasper with questions.

"So, what did you do to get Princess Esmeralda to like you so much? You know, I've known her forever. She's never been that nice to me, though…" To her credit, Jasper kept her calm, only nodding or shaking her head to answer the princess's onslaught of questions.

After what seemed like hours and hundreds of name drops from Selena, Jordan finally took pity on poor Jasper. She gently set down the book she had failed to make even a dent in and walked over to where Jasper and Selena sat.

"So! Jasper, you're from Midston right? I'm from Bonita! That's like, right across the gulf from you…" Jasper gave her a thankful look as she stood up and walked back with Jordan to Jordan's chair.

"I don't know how to thank you. I was sure that she would keep droning on forever."

"No problem. We've got to stick together if we want any chance of surviving this selection."

"And her Royal Spanish Highness!" Both girls bursted into laughter, earning them both a pointed look from all the girls in the room.

"Oops…"

"I feel like that's all I've been saying since I've gotten here. Being a princess is a far fetch from being a farm owner."

And with that the girls talked for what seemed like hours, continuing over dinner and the activities afterwards.

 **Tamara**

Her head maid Tea walked in followed by Ora and Julie, who darted to the curtains yanking them open harshly, revealing the soft light of Angeles. Tamara's room in the palace was so different from the room in the flat she had shared with her brother, Jonah. Oh how she missed him! He was her best friend, and being without him was making her feel stranded without anyone to talk to. Her maid's had been nice if not a bit strict, but it just wasn't the same as talking to her older brother.

"Good morning." Tamara said so quietly that she wasn't sure they heard. However, her maids nods said otherwise. She slowly sat up, finding it hard to tear herself from the soft silk pillows. Julie brought over a soft robe and wrapped it around Tamara, pulling the covers back into place as Tamara went to sit by the small vanity in the corner. They had been at the palace for almost a week now and eliminations were next week.

She was one of the two girls who hadn't had date yet and was beginning to worry. Tamara wasn't exactly here to fall in love, she just knew that her and her brother needed the money. Jonah never would have asked her to go if she hadn't pretended to be so eager at the possibility of becoming the next queen. She just didn't want for her brother to struggle so hard anymore. He worked nearly 60 hours a week as a construction worker, her almost the same amount as a farm hand and yet they still barely managed to get food on the table and electricity to keep the flat running. As well as hundreds of other bills that needed to be payed.

Tamara loosed a sigh as her maids began to part her hair, leaving most of it down. For Jonah she would do it, he had sacrificed so much to get her away from their abusive parents. For him, she could sacrifice a couple months of her life. Well, if things went well.

Finally her maids finished with her hair and light makeup, ushering her over to the closet, from which they pulled out a beautiful burgundy dress, aiding her in stepping into in. She sucked in a breath as they tightened the bodice. Tamara was finally getting used to being touch an prodded in every way by them as they checked her over.

Tamara glanced at the clock, and realising she was late for breakfast, picked up her skirt and rushed out. She was turning around the final corner before reaching the hallway that led to the dining room when a figure dressed in all his finery almost bumped into her making her gasp loudly.

"Whoa. Sorry." Prince Liam looked at her with concern, surely at the loud gasp that had escaped her mouth. He looked nervous as he ran his hand through his golden hair, "Did I hurt you?"

Tamara looked down at the ground and curtsied as she answered, "Not at all, Your Highness."

The prince gently grabbed her chin, pushing her head up so he was looking into his eyes. He let go and thankfully, Tamara controlled her nerves enough to not look back at the ground.

"Lady Tamara, right?" The prince heaved a small sigh, "The amount of names I've had to learn these days is enormous!" Tamara felt a rush of blood to her face, sure that her cheeks were now rosy as she smiled. "But, who am I to complain? I'm not the one who has had their whole life upended." He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck with a hand.

"Prince Liam? Your father requests your presence in his office immediately." The Prince nodded at the messenger, giving his assurance that he would be there in an instance.

"How about we continue this at lunch? I'll send a note." All Tamara gave him was a curt nod, something she could curse herself for later. With that, the Prince walked away briskly.

Still blushing, Tamara pushed open the door to the dining room, finding her seat at the far side of the first table. She smiled down at her plate as she dug into her food, half-listening to Jasper and Jordan's conversation about summers along the gulf, unable to get the image of the prince smiling down at her out of her head.

 **Emery**

It was official. After Tamara had come back from her date with the prince blushing madly, Emery was the only girl that had yet to have a date with the prince. Every girl had gotten a sliver of the Prince's time and come back with a smile on their face. Emery knew it was because of this that people were watching as she went to sit down in the Women's room beside the towering library. Lessons that morning had gone well enough, but Emery was mentally drained.

Unaware of the world around her, Emery opened up her book and stared at the words. She absorbed none of it, though the Gods would have given her credit for trying to get her mind off the fact that she was surely going home during the eliminations coming up.

So absorbed in her own thoughts, she barely heard the small feet padding their way towards her. When she looked up from her book, the princess of Italy stood in front of her.

"Are you Lady Emery?" Brooklyn asked. Emery sat there dazed. Was the prince finally summoning her for a date? Why would he send a 7 year old Princess to do so? Emery nodded.

"Can you teach me to dance." The question was frank, in the way only a child could ask. Still too stunned to speak, Emery nodded once more and allowed herself to be led around the castle until Brooklyn found the room she was looking for. The girls only stopped once, to change into outfits that Emery deemed acceptable for dancing; a light pink leotard and some tights.

A small dance studio, two walls covered in mirrors the other two covered in windows.

"So, have you ever done dance before?" Quickly remembering herself, she added, "Your Highness."

Brooklyn blew a piece out of her face as she ran over to the barre. "Brooklyn will do, thank you." The princess looked bored, as if she said this a dozen times a day. "As for dance, no. I have never tried to dance before, but the king said I should ask you when I requested a passtime." There she went again with the straightforward arrogance only a child could muster.

"Ok then, Brooklyn." The princess smiled at her with big brown eyes, her braids bouncing as she jumped up and down. "Well, before we do any dancing we always stretch, to make sure we don't get hurt or pull a muscle."

Emery then proceeded to sit down on the polished dance floor that felt so familiar to her. She spread her legs apart. She was proud of her flexibility and had worked for years to achieve her current level of it. She leaned over to one side, arms out and graceful as she felt a small stretch under her legs. Brooklyn followed suit, or at least she tried to. She almost toppled over as she stretch forward, causing Emery to have to swallow a laugh. One thing she had learned after all these years of being a dance teacher was that children did not like being laughed at.

After Emery had deemed them stretch, she began teaching Brooklyn the positions. From first all the way to fifth, Emery gently corrected Brooklyn's arms and legs until the princess heaved a sigh and layed down on her back staring at the ceiling.

"That is a lot harder than I thought." Emery laughed at Brooklyn's revelation and began to untie the ballet shoes she had found in the closet from her feet.

"Wait!" Brooklyn shouted before the could completely unlace the first shoe. She ran over to the closet in the corner of the room, Emery following her with her eyes all the way there, fingers indeed waiting as they hovered above the delicate ribbon laces. Emery heard Brooklyn rummaging and managed a smile as Brooklyn pulled out an enormous white tutu that looked like it belonged in a production of The Country of the Swans, her favorite ballet to see back in Allens. "Will you dance for me?" Emery nodded and Brooklyn ran over to bring her the tutu.

She stepped in it and began the dance from the same ballet it made her think of, the one she had performed time and time again. She felt the pulse of the dance, even though no music was there, losing herself in the flow of it all.

She spun once, twice, leaping out into a grand jete, followed by a firebird on near silent feet. She rose onto point, executing a series of turns and jumps that felt like a second nature, the pulse of the dance still following her.

Tired and emotional, she finish off the dance with it's 23 fouettes, kneeling to the flow as she finished and lifting her arm up in a final salute.

She heard two sets of clapping hands.

 **Liam**

He had never seen anything like it. Then again, he had never been one for the ballet, always thinking it to be a boring, girlish thing. She looked up at him, clearly confused as to why he was here. To be honest, he wasn't sure either. He had been wandering the castle, thinking over his father's warning. He was not to eliminate Princessa Selena from the selection, no matter the fact that she made everyone miserable.

"Your Highness," Emery quickly stood up, bowing before looking at Brooklyn with a million questions in her eyes. My little friend just shrugged in response running over to me and whispering good luck in my ear before dashing off, surely to go find Esme.

"Please, call me Liam. Titles ares awfully annoying." She gave him a polite smile, unsure what to say next. "Anyway, it has come to my attention that you are the only girl that I have yet to go on a date with and for that I am very sorry."

"Oh please, it's no problem at all. I'm sure you're very busy."

"That I am." Liam gave her another smile, still dazed at the raw talent he had seen in her dancing earlier. "Are you free now? That was just incredible."

Emery made a big show of looking at her wrist as if a watch adorned it and then to the giant white tutu she was currently wearing. "I guess I have a few minutes for a fan." Liam laughed, glad she was comfortable enough to make jokes.

He watched and waited as she took of the tutu, then the ballet shoes and excused herself to change back into a dress. When she came back out of her room five minutes later wearing a simple light pink dress hair unbound, Liam was once again shocked at her beauty and grace.

Then again, every girl he had met save for a select few, had been kind, beautiful, and graceful. Finding a wife would be easier than he thought. But as he stared into Emery's eyes he thought again. Picking between all these girls would be impossible.


	13. Eliminations and Flirtations

**CHAPTER 13: ELIMINATIONS AND FLIRTATIONS**

LEIANI

She hated these dresses. They were poofy and inconvenient and terribly hard to walk in. She missed her traditional Western Isles dresses.

Today was it. The first eliminations. Leiani was terrified. She had only had one date with Liam, and she knew that she hadn't stood out. But,what was a girl to do? There never seemed to be enough Liam to go around. Her maids gave her the once over, pushing her feet into shoes that pinched her feet.

The girls were a nervous swarm heading down the stairs, like bees nipping at a nearby flower. She caught Emery's arm. The two of them had bonded the other day over the fact that they taught children. Emery dance and her a kindergarten teacher.

"Are you nervous, Em?" Emery fell back to walk next to Leiani offering her an arm. Leiani looped hers through as Emery answered.

"I'm shaking. I'm just not ready to go home."

"I know what you mean." The doors to the throne room were open, ready for the report later tonight, 20 chairs set up on the stage next to the royal thrones.

"19 girls." Leiani said.

"Huh?" Emery turned to her, face scrunched up, confused.

"He's sending 19 girls home." The shock was plain on her face. She didn't stand a chance.

"No way!" Leiani just nodded, too shocked and sad to speak. She had counted three times.

"Ladies!" Madame Wells' voice was clear and had a bell-like quality. A loud siren bell quality. "The prince will be taking you each out individually to speak with one more time, and tell you whether you will continue your stay at the palace. First up Leiani Rose Shayes."

Leiani breathed deeply. Surely being first was not a good sign. He wouldn't want a girl going back first and bragging to them all that she got to say. Emery squeezed her hand once for good luck, eyes sad as if she knew what was coming. Leiani sighed again and walked to the small sitting room where they would be meeting with the prince.

She stood outside the door, peering in through the window panes on the door. Liam sat with his head between his hands on an armchair. Leiani used a single knuckle to knock softly upon the door. Liam looked up, waving her in.

"Your Highness." Leiani curtsied.

"Please no more formality between us, I simply wish to talk."

"Before you continue, Prince," The prince interrupted her,

"Liam will do." Liam looked back down towards the floor as the sat, playing with a loose thread on his suits cuff.

"Right, Liam" the prince smiled at her. "I know you're sending me home."

"What? What makes you think that?"

"Well, you called me in first. You wouldn't exactly mean for a girl to go back bragging to the others."

"I don't think you're that type of girl, Leiani. Besides, what's my other option? Having the first girl I talk to run back crying?" Now that she thought about it, it was a bad scenario.

"So are you not sending me home?"

"Of course not. You're the calm in the middle of this storm. Plus, we haven't gotten to know each other well yet. I'd hate to throw away that shot."

Leiani couldn't help but smile. He spoke so kindly to everyone he met, making all the girls blush wildly. It was a shock that he had yet to have a girlfriend, if Selena was not to be believed of course.

Well, if he wasn't going to throw away his shot neither was she.

"Well then, Liam," The prince smiled again at his name, "I wanted to ask you if I might be allowed to forego these dresses in lieu of something more… me?"

"I'm not sure I follow."

"You see, my mother's from the Western Isles, the chain of volcanic island in the sea to the west of the west coast of Illea." Liam nodded his encouraging, reassuring her he knew what islands she was talking about. "And there, we wear these gorgeous dresses." Leiani told Liam about the beautiful flowery dresses from there and all the while, he nodded his encouragement.

"Of course, Leiani. Nothing would make me happier than seeing the dresses you speak of."

"Thank you." And she meant it.

LIAM

That was it, the 17 girls that were staying, the 19 leaving having had a range of reactions. He stalked over to the report room, smiling at the girls he passed in the hallways.

When it was report time, everyone filed into the throne room. His conversations had gone well enough with the girls that stayed that he felt good about his decision. Liam still couldn't help but wonder if he had the sent the possible love of his life away. All he could think about right now though, was his splintering headache. The glaring lights of the report did nothing to help.

"Liam!" Esme shouted out his name as she walked over, pulling him to sit down next to her. "So, did you send her home?"

"Who?"

"You know who, Lee."

"No, I didn't." His sister gave him an exasperated sigh as she walked away, back towards her seat.

How was he supposed to explain to his sister that if he had sent Selena home now, it would have been the end of his chances at the throne. She likely would have wanted him to do it even more, then.

The girls behind him filled in the chairs, only 20 of them now. Liam took up his seat next to his father, siblings, and their spouses.

Alexander had a glazed over look in his eye as his wife talked to him quickly, which Liam knew meant he wasn't listening to her. Come to think of it, Liam couldn't think of the last time that his brother had actually listen to his wife, Mariah. Honestly, Liam felt kind of bad for her.

"4...3...2...1… and we're rolling" shouted some random crew guy. The live audience went wild as all those on the stage waved and Gavril III stepped out.

"Hello, Illea!" The crowd went wild again. "Today we have some very special announcements. First off, a greeting from you King! This will be followed by another announcement from Prince Liam about You-Know-What…" The crowd laughed at that. Liam tried to smile through the tide of crimson creeping up his face. "Finally we'll get to know some of the girls!"

Gavril III stepped off the stage mentioning for my father to come up. The King stepped up to the podium, clapping Gavril on the back.

"Hello, good people! Here are some updates from the war in the east." Liam tuned his father out, too nervous to listen. Minutes or hours passed, Liam didn't know. All he knew was the faint murmur of the crowd as his father talked, the hum of the cameras and the lights. "And that is all, though I'm sure this isn't why you are watching the report tonight. Liam?"

Shaking off his nerves, Liam stood up, straightening his suit jacket as he walked over to where his father stood. The King passed over the podium to his son and Liam prepared himself for the big announcement.

"Hi. As some of you may know, I have welcomed 35, well 36, lovely girls into my home in the last month. Unfortunately, the _ultimate_ goal of this selection is to find myself a wife. Meaning that almost all the girls will be sent home. Today, the first elimination occurred." A collective gasp left the crowd. "I am aware that I have sent home the majority of the girls. However, I am positive and hopeful that my future wife stands with the remaining ladies."

He glanced back to the remaining girls.

"So, before we proceed with getting to know the remaining girls, here are the list of wonderful girls that I have regretfully sent home." Liam pulled out the list from his pocket.

"Mila Suros, Atlin. Amanda Kern, Baffin. Charlotte Siens, Bankston, Elise Maradon, Calgary. Sira Bern, Carolina. Athena Milos, Clermont. Emily Watts, Colombia. Dara Mins, Dakota. Rachel Cahr, Denbeigh. Susan Offil, Dominica. Kennice Lin, Hudson. Patti Rosa, Labrador. Olivia Mor, Ottaro. Fallon Ziner, Panama. Min Love, Sonage. Tess Minunet, Sumner. Natalie Rosco, Tammins. Irene Lander, Yukon, and finally, Anna Lisa, Zuni." Liam breathed out a huge sigh, turning back towards his father who had a comforting smile on his face.

"And now, I think I'll introduce all of you to the lovely girls that have invaded my home" The crowd laughed as Liam pointed back towards the girls.

MAYZIE

Upon receiving the news that she could stay, Mayzie had almost cried. Almost. She was here to prove to her parents that she wasn't a child and crying seemed like a step in the wrong direction. However, as she walked over to the area of the second floor where the selected stayed. Except for Princess Selena. She had demanded her own wing of the second floor. Well, if Mayzie was childish, then Selena was an absolute baby. She realized how empty her little hallway was. Out of the five girls that had rooms down that hallway, only two remained. Mayzie and Leiani.

The palace would be a lot more empty now. As Mayzie entered the room, she walked over to the little table she kept by the window and tended to the potted flowers that stood on it. She quickly cut a couple dead leaves off and gently sprayed some water on them.

At that moment, her maids Sophie and Jenna walked in, not noticing Mayzie in the corner of the room. "And then I heard that Sir Albert of Norway cheated on his lady. In this palace! Quite the scandal. Not to add, we think that it was Susan, the cooks daughter." said Jenna.

"Really?" Asked Sophie. Feeling awkward just listening to this conversation, Mayzie coughed quietly.

"Oh! Lady Mayzie! You weren't supposed to hear that. Please, don't tell the royal family." Mayzie giggled, amused by their worry.

"Don't worry, Jenna. My lips are sealed." She drew her fingers over her lips as if zipping them closed, gesturing behind her as if throwing away the key. Her maids laughed, their worry rolling off them.

"Well, since we have you here, we were wondering if you would approve the design for your dress for the charity ball next month."

"But, I don't even know if I'll still be here by then."

"You have to be ready for it anyway. We'll find some use for the dress if your eliminated." The maid caught Mayzie's worried look and quickly added, "Not that you will be, of course." Mayzie breathed out a sigh of relief and looked over the beautiful dress designs.

Just then, shouting from the garden came in through her window. It was inaudible, but they weren't so high up that she couldn't tell who they were. Her maids shut the window.

"Best to give Prince Liam and Princess Selena alone."

SELENA

The fact that he hadn't sent her home already was just proof of his love for her. It was this exact thought that rushed through her head as she chased after Liam in the garden.

"Leave me alone, Selena." What a fun game this was, chasing each other around the garden.

"Oh please, baby. Just tell me what's wrong." Liam stopped all of the sudden turning back to face her.

"I don't really want to tell you anything right now, Selena." He started walking again, and Selena picked up her pace to keep up with him.

"Come on, please."

"Not right now, Selena. I'm too tired to deal with this right now."

"Then come inside and lie down next to me."

"No thank you." Liam turned and walked away to the palace and this time Selena didn't follow him. Why was he being so stubborn? It was obvious that he liked her. He should just admit it so this stupid 'selection' could be over. Clearly, they were destined to be together. Too bad if she had to wait around for him to realize it, she would stick it out until Liam realized how perfect they were for each other.

She stomped all the way back to her room, slamming the door as she went towards her bed. Just because she had to wait for Liam to realized he loved her, it did not mean she had to like it.

"Are you okay, Miss." Her maid Lily walked over to her, peeling off her shoes gently and setting them down.

"Don't talk to me. Servants should not be heard."

"Yes, Miss." Selena sat up and backhanded the maid across the face.

"What did I say? Don't sully the air with your words." Tears strolled down the maids face as she held her hand to her face. She looked like she wanted to say something but quickly decided against it. Instead, she just pointed over to the desk before running out of the room.

Selena walked over to it, picking up the sheets of paper that laid on it. On the papers were beautiful dress designs, golden and sparkly everywhere. Now, where had that maid gone? Selena wondered what the dress was for.

 **A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Freaking out inside because the SYOC is officially closed after 2 years! So this chapter is a bit of a filler that will help build up to future conflicts. Leiani was created by rubylaurus and Mayzie was submitted by Fairytoto1. I'd just thought that I would put a little disclaimer in saying that I know that the elimination might have seemed a bit harsh (sending home 19 girls) but this way I'll really be able to focus in on the girls that I have left. The sad part of it though is that now that all we have left are girls that have been submitted, at our next elimination (no I don't know when it's happening) that girls y'all submitted will be eliminated. Nothing is set in stone and even I don't know who's getting sent home next. However, I will be sending girls home in EXTREMELY small batches (3 girls maximum, most likely 1-2). Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 ***FOR THOSE THAT SUBMITTED CHARACTERS, PLEASE PM ME BECAUSE I HAVE AN EXCITING OPPORTUNITY FOR Y'ALL TO HELP ME OUT WITH SOMETHING FOR YOUR CHARACTER(S)***


	14. Long Nights and Rebel Fights

EILEEN

Eileen was walking down the hallway, heading back to her room after a long day of eliminations and the report. And after all that, they had an exam on Illean law next week and she wanted to study. It was going to be a long night.

A maid rushed down the hallway, tears streaming down her face, a hand cupping her cheek where a red mark that was blossoming into a bruise lay. Eileen rushed in front of the maid reaching out a hand to see the bruise for herself. The maid flinched.

"What's your name?" The girl didn't answer, keeping her hand on her cheek. Eileen's heart softened, "Hey, I promise I won't hurt you." On the other hand, she would hurt whoever had slapped the young girl.

"Manda." The girl's voice was soft and high. Slowly she drew her hand away from her cheek allowing Eileen to get a good look at it.

"Who did this to you, Manda?" The girl shook her head. "Listen, Manda, whoever did this to you should pay. No one should hit someone, no matter what caste they're from." As a 7 and a farmer, Eileen knew this all too well.

"Princess Selena. I'm supposed to be her maid. She said I'm not supposed to talk but I forgot." The young girl bit the tip of her thumb. Eileen bit down on her lip. Of course Selena had done this.

"Ok, Manda, go downstairs and put some ice on that bruise. If the bruise still hurts after a few days, put some ground up some some Arnica Montana plant and put it on the bruise." Manda nodded and Eileen stalked off to the wing Selena had demanded she have to herself.

She threw open Selena's door, finding her at her desk looking at some dress designs.

"You mother fekking shit faced goat!" She yelled out, causing Selena to startle and drop the papers she had been holding. "How could you hit that girl."

"She was out of line. You watch yourself or I'll do worse to you." Selena's voice was calm and matter-of-fact, which only made Eileen madder.

"Manda was only trying to help you. She barely looked past becoming a teenager."

"Who's Manda?" Selena looked genuinely confused. "Whatever, listen if you don't get out I'll call the guards on you." Eileen took another step towards Selena, her fist clenching and unclenching. Selena was wise enough to look scared.

"What is the meaning of this?" Eileen whipped her head around and saw Princess Esmeralda standing in the doorway, book in hand, looking like she had run here.

"Oh, Esme! I'm so glad you're here. This _seven,_ " The way she said it only made Eileen want to punch her more, "was attacking me."

"Lady Eileen, is this true?"

"I wasn't attacking her. I was only trying to defend her maid Manda. Selena slapped her for speaking earlier today. You should have seen her cheek it was all red, blue, and purple." Princess Esmeralda nodded, lips pursed.

"Yes, I'm well aware of young Manda's cheek. She was the one who came to get me, scared that Lady Eileen was about to get herself into more trouble than Selena was worth and honestly, I agree." Eileen looked down at the floor. "Thank you for defending Manda, but I will ask that in the future you come to me. You are free to go."

"But!"

"Please return to your room, Eileen." Eileen let out a steep breath and walked out holding her head back. Against her better judgement, as she reached the door, she turned back and snarled at Selena.

"Come with me, Selena."

Esmeralda

"Come with me, Selena." Liam was going to hear about this. Finally, he would send her home!

"But Esme! You can't believe that seven. She just behaved like an animal."

"Princess Esmeralda to you." She grabbed Selena by the wrist, hard enough to leave a bruise. "And your in my country and I'm closer to the throne than you are. That means that you listen to me."

Esme began dragging her towards the office she shared with her two brothers, sure Liam would be there working late. Sure enough, there he was hunched over his desk, the lights off, with only a candle to illuminate his work space.

"How can you even see anything?" Liam turned his head, his arm going up to block his eyes as Esme turned on the lights.

"Ow, Esme." He pulled his arm down, surely seeing how Esme was holding Selena around the wrist.

"Selena? What is she doing her, Esme?"

"Oh Liam! Finally, tell your trash bag sister to get her paws off me!" Selena said, trying to pry her arm free. Esme just gripped her back harder. "Ow!" she said with a little pout.

" _She_ just assaulted her maid, Manda, who may I remind you, is our mother's ex-maid's daughter. Not to mention, verbally assaulted Lady Eileen."

Liam stood up, pushing back his chair before walking over to her. "Is she okay?"

"Who, Lady Eileen? Yes, she's fine. I sent her back to her room. Manda, on the other hand, will probably have a bruise for at least a week." Liam sighed. "Do you see now, Liam? This girl is toxic. She needs to go home."

"You can't send me home, Liam! You love me!"

"Be quiet please, Selena." Liam brought his hand up to his forehead, kneading his head in small circles with his pointer and middle fingers. "I can't, Esme."

"Why not? You can't tell me you actually want to marry this pathetic excuse for a princess, are you?" Why was he being so stubborn?

"I'm sorry, Esme. I just can't."

As she shook her head the alarm began ringing. Both Liam and Esme's head whipped to the lights that were flashing. In her surprise, Esme released Selena's hand, who immediately ran to Liam. Four blinks, two short, two long. Rebels.

LIAM

Rebels. They hadn't had an attack in months. The girls. They hadn't had time to teach the code to the girls. They would have no idea what was going on.

"Liam! Protect me!" Selena was holding on to his arm so tight that he could barely feel it anymore. He tried to shake her off but she held on tight.

"Let go, Selena. I need to go help the girls." Guards would be too busy to alert the girls for at least another ten minutes. And god knew it only took a fraction of that for a gun to be fired and a girl to be dead. Liam's heartbeat went up dramatically. "Selena! Let go!"

"You need to protect me, Liam. We all know I'm the one you're going to end up with." Liam had had enough. He picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. He ran to the nearest closet that he deemed safe enough, and threw her in, her scream raging after him as he shut the door. "LIAM!"

Esme was at his heels as he ran up the stairs, two at a time, till he arrived at the wing that contained all the girls' rooms. He banged on each door finding most of them to be empty, a few with girls still in them that he helped to the nearest safe room. As he knocked on the second to last door, he heard a girl, Sierra, crying. He pushed open the door, ready to fight, instead, just seeing a broken window and Sierra curled up on the floor with her maids, cowering in a corner.

He ran over to them, he and Esme helping all four of them up. "What happened?" He asked as he ran her over to the safe room he had been putting the other girls in.

"A rock came it through the window. We were just so scared." Liam nodded as he gently pushed her into the safe room. Liam pushed Esme in as he turned to leave, giving her a look they had shared too many times. _One of us has to live._ Sierra grabbed his hand as he was leaving.

"Rebels. I heard rebels in the room next to mine." Liam nodded, picking up his pace as he started running towards that very room. He racked his brain for who was in the room next to Sierra's. He just couldn't remember under all this pressure. He turned into the hallway, seeing the guards running his way.

"Your Highness! We've been looking for you!" They grabbed the prince, as if already knowing he would protest, guiding him back towards the safe room.

"You don't understand! I have to go back. Rebels." The guards just nodded, thinking him insane. They pushed him into the safe room locking the door behind them.

ELIZABETH

Elizabeth opened her eyes. The ceiling was white and the bed under her covered in a plastic film. The hospital wing. That's where she was. She couldn't remember why though. She tried to sit up, her muscles straining as she tried to sit up, head aching.

Right, the rebel attack. She looked around the room, seeing the injured and the dead alike.

Just then, Prince Liam came running in. She could hear the his voice as the head doctor walked over to him.

"Your Highness, are you okay? Do you need medical attention?" The Prince brushed off the doctor's hands.

"Dr. Larry, I need to know if any of the selected are here?"

"Actually, yes. Lady Elizabeth is at cot number 9. I need to talk to the both of you." The Prince nodded, and they both walked over. Elizabeth turned her head so that it didn't look like she had been listening the whole time.

The doctor sat down on his stool, and Liam took a seat on the edge of Elizabeth's cot. They quickly exchanged hellos and Elizabeth reassured the Prince that she was fine.

"Now, before I say anything. I want you both to know that I am sworn to secrecy." What was he getting at? "We were running some test on Elizabeth after the attack and found something."

 **A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger but at least y'all got two chapters in one day! Elizabeth's chapter is only so short because I'm going to start with her point of view in the next chapter. I'll try to update at soon as I can but I** _ **promise**_ **I'll have it updated by next Sunday. Love you all and please remember to PM me if you submitted a character for a fun opportunity! Eileen was submitted by a Guest and is the last of the selected, because the SYOC is closed!**


	15. Girl Talks and the Smirk of a Fox

**A/N Part I: Slight trigger warning. In this chapter there is some relationship abuse between some characters. Disclaimer: I am absolutely and completely against ANY form of domestic (and any) violence. Please report any form of violence either in your life or in the life of anyone else. If this upsets you too much, just skip the entire Miranda section and know that Alexander is now blackmailing her. Enjoy the chapter.**

ELIZABETH

"She's what?" Liam asked, now standing up from shock.

"Pregnant." Elizabeth felt her hand drift down toward her abdomen. Pregnant. No matter how drastic the situation, she still felt a glow warm her hand there.

"Now, I have to ask," The doctor said, placing his clipboard holding medical charts on the bedside table. "Have you two… you know…"

They both answered. "NO!" Elizabeth looked back and forth between the doctor and Liam.

"Then that brings up another concern. Lady Elizabeth, you signed a form saying that you would exclusively date the Prince. Have you slept with another man while here at the palace. It will be better if you tell us now."

"It wasn't at the palace." Elizabeth swallowed before continuing. "My husband, James, is the father."

"You're married?" Liam exclaimed, frantically running his hand through his hair.

"Was married. He died suddenly a week before forms were due." Liam's glance softened.

"I'm sorry, Lady Elizabeth. I had no idea." Elizabeth nodded. He seemed sincere, if not extremely worried.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"I just need time, Lady." Elizabeth nodded. He would likely send her home now. At least she wasn't so alone anymore.

KATHLEEN

She hadn't meant to overhear the Prince and Elizabeth. But, she did. She had left right after the doctor had asked them if they had slept together. Obviously they had if Elizabeth was pregnant.

Kathleen hurried back up to her room, taking off the lab coat she had borrowed while helping out in the hospital wing. It had been the deal she had made with her medical program back home to get her hours in the palace.

She pushed open the doors ready to bury herself under the covers. However, Cecilia was already there.

"Ugh, finally!" Cecilia sat up from where she had been laying down, throwing a ball of rubber bands up and down. She grabbed Kathleen and pulled her back over to the bed where the two girls sat. "Uh Oh, what happened?"

"Nothing!" Kathleen said, her voice going high all the sudden. Cecilia gave her a look that said she knew that that was a lie. Nevertheless, she changed the subject.

"Anyway, I got this new maid, Manda. Apparently, Selena slapped her or something so now Selena got all new maids who are super strict with her. I heard she's miserable. It's amazing!"

Kathleen laughed walking over to the fireplace to throw an extra log on. She sat down next to it, warming her frozen hands. The two girls talked for a bit before a firm knock sounded on the door. Kathleen looked up to the clock over the fireplace. It was almost 5 am, none of the selected having slept at all, the rebel attack still fresh in our minds. Cecilia got up, walking over to the door, her hips swishing as she went.

Prince Liam stood in the doorway, holding Princess Brooklyn's hand. "Lady Cecilia. Lady Kathleen. Glad you two have become friends. I've just been making rounds since the rebel attack earlier to make sure you are all okay." The two ladies nodded, Kathleen's shoulders still weighed down by what she had overheard earlier. Brooklyn shook Liam's arm to get her hand loose. Once free, she walked over and plopped herself by the fire.

"Liam, can I just stay here while you go talk to the Ladies." Kathleen could tell that Liam struggled with this. He obviously felt like he needed to protect the young Princess.

"It's okay, Your Highness. We'll keep her safe." They exchanged a look, Liam giving her a nod. Brooklyn smiled and made herself comfortable, her head resting on Kathleen lap. The girl really had no boundaries. Kathleen naturally settled her hand on top of the girl's head.

Liam left, glancing back a couple times as he walked to the next room.

"So, what were you talking about?" Brooklyn asked, playing with the hem of her sleeve. She was wearing silk long sleeve pajama set, her hair in two curly pigtails.

Neither of the girls responded.

"Fine, then I have some questions." Kathleen and Cecilia looked at each other than back down at Brooklyn.

"Why don't you ask Liam or Esmeralda?"

"This isn't really something I can ask Liam about. And Esme said I had to as someone else."

Kathleen looked perplexed. "Go ahead and ask…"

"Well, once a month, Esme seems to get really mad, then sad, then mad, then sad again. And then she refused to go swimming with me." Kathleen and Cecilia looked at each other again, finally understanding what was happening.

"Should we?" Asked Cecilia. Kathleen didn't know. As a medical student, it was her duty to inform people of natural bodily functions but this might be taking it too far. However, Brooklyn was 7. Most girls would learn about it soon.

Kathleen nodded and launched into a _very_ simplified explanation of a woman's cycle. She also added bits about cramps, mood swings, and other effects. Brooklyn nodded and started falling asleep. Kathleen didn't blame her, it was almost 6 am. Yet she kept talking about it, medical terms taking her mind off of everything. A cough came from the doorway.

A very red in the face Prince Liam stood there. Kathleen wondered how much he had heard. She laughed at his shyness.

"It's a natural thing, Your Highness." Still too embarrassed to say anything Liam just nodded and walked over. Kathleen picked up Brooklyn and handed her to him. He cradled her in his arm, his blush slowly fading away.

"Thank you, Lady Kathleen." Kathleen nodded, looking over to Cecilia's sleeping from.

"It wasn't just me. And please, Kathleen will be fine." Should she tell him what she knew? No. She was getting sent home anyway, it would be better to go home without him thinking of her as an eavesdropper.

LIAM

As he walked away, Brooklyn in his arms, Liam couldn't help but laugh. Of course he had walked in on _that_ talk. Brooklyn stirred in his arms as he climbed up the stairs to the floor with the royal rooms.

He got to Brooklyn's and set her gently on her bed, pulling the covers over her and tucking in the sides. He turned around to find Alexander leaning against the door frame.

"What do you want, Alex?" Liam whispered as he walked over and shut the door behind him as Alexander and him walked over to a spare office on the other side of the wing.

Where his sister Esme was fire, Alex was pure ice. Cold, distant, and frozen to the touch.

"It's sweet how kind you are to Brooklyn. Practicing for fatherhood?" How did he know? He had asked Elizabeth not to tell anyone, to give him time to figure this out. It wasn't even his.

"What do you want, Alexander?" Alex smiled. The smirk of a cunning fox.

"What we all want. The throne. How devastating it would be for the media if it were to," Alexander paused, "and this is just hypothetical, of course," Alexander laughed, "slip out? Especially if they think that it's yours. Your reputation would be ruined."

"I'll ask this one more time, Alexander. What do you want?"

"Tell Father you don't want the throne and that I should have it." Liam's mouth dropped open. "As much as I hate it, Father values your opinion." Liam clamped his mouth shut, his eyebrows furrowing together.

"You know what you need to do." Alexander turned to walk out, being faced by his wife, Miranda, who was clutching her belly. "Miranda? What are you doing here?"

"Blackmailing your brother? Classy." Liam had never seen Miranda talk to Alexander like this. "I for one, don't particularly want you on the throne." Alexander took another step towards his wife.

"What a shame it would be if news got out that your darling wife was pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Alexander took a step forward and Miranda took one back, "Well, _Darling_ , clearly you do not know the media very well. They would rejoice if they found out you were pregnant."

"Not if they thought it wasn't yours…"

"You, bitch!" Miranda just smiled, keeping a hand on her swollen abdomen.

"Leave your brother and Lady Elizabeth alone." Miranda turned and walked away, Alexander chasing after her.

Liam had to get a statement out as soon as he could about Lady Elizabeth and her babe, before Alexander could.

MIRANDA

Miranda knew what she had done would come with consequences. But a world with Alexander as King would not be a pretty one. Joining his selection had been the worst decision of his life, and she wished she had been sent home. Now she was stuck in this life she did not want in a loveless marriage.

Alexander stalked, slamming the door.

"You, bitch!"

"You already said that, _Darling_." Like an animal, Alexander growled.

Before Miranda could react he came around her, holding her tightly to him, pulling out a knife and holding it to her abdomen. The air whooshed out of her lungs.

"Well, what if I just get rid of this pregnancy problem. Maybe in the process my _darling_ wife dies and I get to be a bachelor again. Sounds great to me!"

Miranda wasn't worried for herself. She was worried for the unborn child that she held in her womb. He could threaten her all he wanted, but the babe was innocent, except for having been born to a terrible father. No matter how much she pitied the girl, Miranda was glad that Elizabeth's babe had no connection to the royal family. No. She shouldn't say that. Liam is a wonderful person and would have made an even better father.

If Alexander killed her now, there would be no one stopping him from taking the throne. Even if it wasn't ideal, Liam might not become king but at least Esme still had a good shot.

She had to live. If not for herself or her babe, for the good of the country.

"Fine." She spat out. "Have it your way." Alexander released her, but not without pressing the tip of the knife into her belly enough to make a bloody line, one that would leave a scar.

"For you to remember me by." Miranda looked around as two guards that she knew that Alexander paid handsomely to do his bidding. "Have her taken to her room and locked in there until further notice."

One of Alexander's spies walk in the room as Miranda struggled with the guards holding her arms to keep her still. The spy walked over to Alexander and whispered in his ear.

Alexander backhanded him over the face, the spy taking it without flinching. "You mean to tell me that my brother has already gone and told the king about Elizabeth's pregnancy?" Alexander swore under his breath before snapping his fingers.

The guards holding Miranda started walking, dragging her in between them. They threw her into her room, locking the door as they left. Tears streamed down Miranda's face.

Even though she was pregnant, she had never felt more alone.

 **A/N Part 2: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and got to know a little bit more about how messed up the royal family is.** **Disclaimer: I am absolutely and completely against ANY form of domestic (and any) violence. Please report any form of violence either in your life or in the life of anyone else. Make sure to leave a review down below letting me know what you think.**


	16. Starry Days and Kissing Fails

TAMARA

It had been two weeks since the rebel attack and one since Liam had told us about Liam's situation. He had been quick to assure us that he wasn't the father and that he would try his best to make sure it did not get in the way of the selection.

Tamara still wasn't sure though. As of the moment, she sat cross-legged on a big plush chair in the women's room, watching a nature channel report on penguins. She thought it was cute how the male penguins brought rocks to the females as a sign of affection, if not a little weird.

A solid knock sounded on the door, followed by Liam poking his head in. He looked around the room before making eye contact with her, and waving her over. Tamara pushed aside the blanket she had laid on her lap, aware that most girls watched her as she walked over to Liam. She entered the hallway, shutting the door quietly behind her.

She curtsied quickly, with the customary "Your Highness." Liam waved off her formalities.

"Sorry for disturbing you, Lady. I wanted to check in. If you permit me to say so, you've been very quiet since the rebel attacks. I want you to know that if you have any worry or stress, you may come talk to me." And it was true. Tamara had been extremely nervous ever since the rebel attack. Attacks on others just hit a little too close to home.

"You're right." Tamara nodded, "I'm normally shy, but I guess I have been a little," Tamara paused to search for the right words, nervous that she would make a fool of herself in front of the Prince. "Anxious…" Liam nodded and smiled, putting a hand on her elbow, pushing them into a slow walk.

"I went through some stuff a while back that the threat of violence kind of brings back up." Once again Liam nodded, not forcing her to share anything more than she wanted. "Where are we going, Liam?" Liam laughed as they walked up the stairs, past the floor that housed the selected, past the one that housed the royals. Finally, Liam stopped on the fourth floor, the one that housed the private royal library. Legend said it housed the diaries of Gregory Illea. Liam led her over to a ladder that stood in the corner of the floor.

He motioned up it, Tamara giving him a look that asked, _Are you kidding?_ Liam laughed, grabbing her waist to help her up. When she was at the top of the ladder, he climbed up behind her. Tamara pushed open the door on the ceiling. It led to a beautiful dome shaped room, it's ceiling seamingly decorated with stars.

However, when she looked closer she saw that the stars were moving. Tamara reflexively jumped back as Liam's voice filled the room.

"Welcome to the Royal Observatory."

"It's beautiful. Truly." Liam smiled gesturing down at the floor for her to sit down. A blanket was spread on the floor, incredibly soft to the touch. They laid down, next to one another and stared up at the beautiful ceiling.

The screens on the ceiling slowly began to bring them throughout what was known of the universe, stars in every direction. A tear strolled down Tamara's cheek as she realized the sheer and enormous beauty.

Liam tentatively reached over a hand to take Tamara's. She gave it to him and he pulled it over to lay on his stomach. Tamara felt his stomach go up and down with every breath. For what was hours but felt like moments, they both lay there, enjoying the other's presence and the seemingly peaceful universe.

EMERY

Emery finished correcting Brooklyn's arm and posture in their bi-weekly ballet lessons. Brooklyn gave a content sigh as the music finished and she went back to normal.

"You're doing really good, Brooklyn. Getting better every time!" Brooklyn gave her a big smile and ran out the room. As always, Liam leaned against the door frame, waiting for them to finish. It had become their little tradition for Liam to take her on a walk around the castle or the gardens.

As she walked up to him, she noticed that his brows were a little more furrowed and his lips were pushed together. "Are you okay, Liam? You look a little stressed." He offered her his arm and she took it as they started walking.

"There's just a lot of things happening." They pushed open the doors to the garden, the cool breeze causing Emery to shiver, seeing as her shoulders were bare. Liam quickly offered her his suit jacket. As she accepted it, Emery couldn't help but notice how it smelled of him, whitewood and pine.

"First, there's the never ending pressure from my father on my siblings and I. Of course, there's Alexander's constant efforts to ruin my life." Emery laughed. "Then there's the millions upon millions of undying fans that wish for my autograph." He earned another laugh from Emery.

Emery continued to listen as they walked, glad she could help take some of the pressure off of his shoulders.

"And finally the fact that we have this new strategy to fight against the rebels that includes spies." As if realizing his mistake, Liam swore. "I'm so sorry, that was confidential." He hit his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Please promise you won't say anything."

Emery laughed once more. "What?" Liam asked at her amusement.

"Nothing," Emery said as she started walking again, leaving him to chase after her. "Just that you're cute when you're nervous." Liam let out a massive chuckle as he jogged to catch up with her.

"Well, you're beautiful when you laugh." Now, it was Emery's turn to blush like a fool, the bloodrush causing her face to warm uncomfortably. She stared at him incredulously. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I guess not a lot of people have called me beautiful." They had now stopped walking, and Liam held her hands in his.

"Well, then everyone that has ever had the privilege of laying their eyes on you is a fool for not doing it immediately." Emery laughed, shaking her head.

Slowly, Liam began to lean in, closing the distance between them.

"What do I care what color scheme has already been presented, I want blue somewhere in their to match my dress." Esmeralda's voice rang loud and clear, as commanding as it always was. Liam pulled his face from her seconds before their lips would have touch and pulled her into an alcove of the gardens, probably to avoid the photographers that had been shadowing Esmeralda all day.

His body was so close to hers, she could feel the heat radiating off of it. She fought with all she had not to blush anymore than she already was. Liam seemed to notice to and pulled away awkwardly. 15th bell tolled and Liam looked around nervously. He kissed her cheek as he left, proclaiming over and over how late he was for a meeting.

LEIANI

Leiani sat in her bedroom surrounding by the few friends she had made in this competition so far. Sierra lay on the bed next to her, Tamara and Emery having opted for the floor. Emery appeared to be sitting in an oversplit so wide, she wondered how in could possibly be comfortable. Emery however looked unfazed by it, showing no signs of any strain.

The girls talked about their lives at the palace and their relationship to the Prince. It was between exciting and traumatizing.

Tamara who was usually quite spoke excitedly about her time with Liam. Well, as excited as someone that was extremely introverted like Tam. "And we just sat there. It was wonderful." The girls laughed at Tam's tone.

"I know what you mean. Liam took me to the gardens the other day and we just talked." Emery said. "Just being with him is wonderful." The girls laughed again as how boy crazy they sounded. It didn't help that they were all talking about the same guy. He was going to end up marrying one of them, after all.

"Well, I'm super excited. Liam asked me on a date later this week." The girls clapped, excited for their friend. However, Leiani couldn't help but be nervous. She felt as though all the other girls had so much more to say about their time with Liam. Other than their discussion before the eliminations, she felt as though they barely talked. All she could do was pray that he would ask her out again.

At least she didn't have to wear the horrible dresses the other selected had to wear. She had thought that she might get in trouble for most were two pieces that left a rather large portion of her mid-section exposed, but no one had said anything other than compliments.

"And then Liam almost kissed me." Emery almost squealed as she said it as Leiani realized that she had zoned out. The other girls seemed to notice as well.

"Are you okay, Leiani?" Tamara asked, looking at her friend, concerned.

Leiani nodded her head yes, her lips pursed. The other girls stared at her, knowing she was lying. Leiani pretended she didn't know what they meant. Sierra got a look in her eyes as if she finally understood.

"Hey, Leiani, you're from the Western Isles, right?" Leiani nodded at Sierra's question. "When I was a kid, my mother used to tell me stories of the dances from there. Do you think you could show me?" Leiani nodded and stood up, grateful for the distraction. She was already barefoot and began the beautiful dance.

She swung her hips, arms floating gracefully with her movements. Where she needed to be, she was smooth. Where she needed to be, her movements were coarse. The arm positions and movements had always reminded her of the waves that rolled upon the shores of the beautiful beaches.

Halfway through the dance, Emery jumped up, ever the dancer, and tried to copy the movements. Unexpectedly, she failed miserably, too rooted in her ballet technique to allow her to move as freely as water did.

After trying for a couple minutes, she slumped down on the floor and laid down. Staring at the ceiling and panting.

"That," she gulped down air, "is harder than it looks." Leiani laughed as she continued to dance, smiling down at her friend.

LIAM

Liam walked into his father's study, just as he had most nights, hoping to debrief his father on the day's events.

After the last few days, today had been a well needed refuge from his fears and worries. But it had also made him ten times more anxious on how in the world he would be able to pick one of the girls. He wouldn't be able to, that's how.

Esme stamped into the office followed by their father and Alexander. This would be an interesting meeting. The door slammed shut as Alexander closed it.

"What's going on here?" Liam asked as each sibling went to lean against a wall, his father going to sit on the lip of his desk.

"Alexander says I messed up a report from last week which led to the uprising in one of the northern states." Esme glared at their brother, her brown eyes narrowed. Esmeralda stalked over to Liam to drop him the report folder. Liam took a second to look through it, easily spotting the mistake that had led to the lack of food being distributed in those provinces. But then, he noticed something else.

"Esme, this isn't your handwriting."

"That's exactly what I was telling father." But if Esme hadn't made the mistake, then who other than her had touched the report? She let no one near them, not even her husband, James.

"Well, deciding that Esmeralda is not the one who wrote it does not do much to help us figure out who made the mistake." King Werson stared at his two remaining children suspiciously. Liam pulled up his hands defensively.

"Don't look at me!" Alexander shouted. Liam got an idea.

He walked over to one of the nearest bookcases that carried the files from Lakedon, the province that Alexander handled most frequently. His father eyed him suspiciously. Alexander realized his mistake.

"You know what? Who cares who made the mistake? What's done is done." Alexander laughed nervously.

Liam chuckled and took a file from the bookcase and held it up next to the one Esme had given him. He laid them out on the desk, next to one another.

"There! It's the same handwriting!" Alexander scowled as the king dismissed both Esme and Liam, pushing Alexander down into a chair.

They both laughed once outside.

An hour had passed since the meeting and Liam laid on his bed, his butler long having gone to sleep. His eyes drifted shut as the minutes past and he quickly found himself asleep.

He awoke to a searing pain in his left eye. Out of his right eye, he saw a fist backing away from his face, getting ready to come back towards his face. Quickly and using the martial arts lessons from when he was a child, Liam twisted out of the way, running towards the light switch so he could see who attacked him.

When the lights flared on, he saw it was his brother. Alexander was already walking out.

"Not a word, Liam." Liam held a hand to his throbbing eye, sure that it would be black and blue in the morning. "That'll teach you to make a fool of me in front of father."

 **A/N: Goodness I'm so mad at Alexander and I'm the one writing it... Make sure to leave a review down below to let me know what you think. Sorry it took so long for me to upload and I love you guys! Next chapter will be posted in the next few days!**


	17. Black Eyes and Girls Fight

LIAM

Liam sat in front of his mirror, observing the black and blue that surrounded his eye in a veiny painting. No way he was leaving his room today. Liam didn't want to risk possibly angering Alexander again. Not to mention, if Esme or any of the girls saw, he was sure that Alexander would get more than one angry message, only making him more angry.

No. It just wouldn't do. He'd have James bring in all the work from his office. He paused as he fingered a cube shaped wooden knick knack that his butlers liked to store on the dresser in front of the mirror. Liam flipped it over and over again in his hand, thinking over everything. Thoughts drifted in and out of his brain, his worries washing over him like a polluted wave.

What would change if he stayed in his room, though? Alexander would keep abusing him and everyone else in their lives. For a second, he worried for his future wife, scared that Alexander might try and harm her to get to him. Once again, Liam decided that he would just stay in his room for now.

If only Esme could see him now, she'd slap the back of his head and tell him to man up. Liam let himself wonder what his mother might say were she here. Well, if his mother were here, there would never have been this problem since she could have just told them who was next in line for the throne. Maybe she come over to him and wrap him in a tight hug, petting back his hair and talking softly, telling him what to do with his worries. _Oh mother. I wish you were here._

If there was one thing Liam had learned from growing up without a mother was that there was no point in wishing for something that would never be.

Liam sat up in bed, the comforter on his lap was covered with different reports. He made sure to write everything in ink and not graphite in case his brother tried to meddle with the reports again. They just couldn't afford any more uprisings, especially with the increase in rebel activities.

Just as Liam was finishing up Honduragua's report, his butler, James, ran in the door, giving Liam a hurried bow.

"Your Highness, you need to come now!" Liam tossed aside the covers and jumped out of bed, only to realize that he had only boxers and a old t-shirt on. He rushed to the closet, grabbing pants and a shirt before passing by a mirror and remembering.

"I can't, James. Look at my eye! What happened?" James nodded and snapped his finger. As Liam finished shoving his legs into the pants and buckling the belt, three maids walked in each carrying baskets.

"Two girls are fighting downstairs. I'm afraid it'll escalate and you'll end up having to send them both home." The maids set their baskets on the vanity and began pulling out little pots of what looked him colored creams and powdered. "As for your eye, that's what they're for." Liam nodded, hurrying over to sit on the little bench in front of the vanity.

Immediately, the three maids began apply the creams and powders, using opposite colors to cancel out shadows and bruising, and a cream that matched his skin color to slowly cover up the bruises. They spread some mist on the area they had applied makeup to.

"Just avoid water, Your Highness." Liam nodded as the maids curtsied and excused themselves.

He grabbed his suit jacket and ran out, only pausing to notice the amazing job the maids had done. It looked like nothing at all had happened.

Liam jogged down the stairs quickly, hoping to get to the Women's Room as quickly as possible. He pushed open the doors, disregarding the rule that men had to be invited in, and saw Cecilia and Selena sitting in opposite corners of the room, the former surrounded by the rest of the girls.

It didn't shock him that Selena was involved with this. Not at all.

He quickly walked over to Esme, who sighed upon seeing him. He pulled her into a corner.

"What in the world, Esme? What happened?"

Her arms crossed and face strained, Esme responded, "Selena insulted Lady Elizabeth because of the pregnancy. That didn't go over to well with Lady Cecilia." Liam nodded and walked over to Cecilia.

"Lady Cecilia, are you okay?" Cecilia nodded, her eyes stormy, her hand on her split lip. Liam nodded, trying to convey his sympathy and gratefulness. "Thank you for defending Lady Elizabeth. But I beg of you, next time, please come to me before taking matters into your own hands." Cecilia nodded. "We'll talk later?" Cecilia nodded again and Liam got up.

He headed over to Selena, intent on finally getting it through her head that here she was not boss. He grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her into the hallway.

EILEEN

Liam had left to go to the hall with Selena almost ten minutes ago, and, judging from the fact that the yelling in the hall had died down, they were almost done. Eileen quietly excused herself, walking out into the hallway, hoping to speak with Liam.

Luckily, Selena was just leaving. Poor Liam looked exhausted.

"Prince Liam, could I have a word?" Liam nodded, walking over to where she stood. He offered her an arm and she took. They walked out into the garden, Eileen taking notice of the dark rain clouds overhead.

"What is it, Lady Eileen? Are you okay?"

"Oh yes, everything is fine. I was just hoping to talk to you about possibly increasing my hospital hours."

"I don't see a problem with that, as long as it doesn't get in the way of your other duties." Eileen smiled brightly, excited she would spend more time doing what she loved. She went up on her toes to kiss Liam on the cheek. He blushed wildly and Eileen laughed to see him so.

Slowly, a trickle of rain began falling from the heavy clouds above. Eileen laughed again, happy to be seeing rain for the first time since she had arrived in Angeles. Liam's smile also grew to see her so happy.

He looked up at the sky and as if quickly remembering something, brought his hand up to his eye. But not before Eileen saw a hint of blues, blacks, and purples surrounding his eye.

"Liam, what's that?"

"Nothing. I'll talk to you later, Lady Eileen."

Eileen ran after him as he sped-walked away. She grabbed his arm, pulling it down away from his eye. Just as she thought, a black eye was blossoming.

"Liam! What happened?" Liam looked down at the ground, cringing. "Liam!" She said again as he didn't respond.

"Fine! My brother punched me after I ratted him out! Is that what you wanted to hear?" He turned to storm away.

"Where is he?" Liam spun around quickly at her question, the anger slowly falling off his face.

"Eileen, please, it's fine."

"Where is he, Liam?"

"No, Eileen. You'll just make it worse." Eileen kept walking, her hands balling into fists. "Eileen, stop." Liam paused to see if she would. She didn't. "Eileen, stop now. That's a command from your sovereign."

Eileen spun on him. What had he just said? Did he just _command_ her to do something? After she had tried to help him?

"I'm sorry, _Your Highness_." Eileen put as much bite into the words as possible before running out of the gardens and heading upstairs to her room.

She burst into the room, throwing the door open and shut behind her. Eileen fell onto her bed and screamed into the nearest pillow.

Eileen sat up. If the prince didn't want her help, fine. She would just go to the hospital wing where people _would_ want her help.

The wing was busy, bustling with patients and doctors alike. She slipped on the white lab coat and reported to Dr. Reynolds.

"Eileen! Glad to see you. Mr. Barkey needs his cast removed." Eileen nodded and walked over to cot 22.

MIRANDA

Two weeks and four days since she had last been outside this room. One of Alexander's maids brought her food three times a day. She mainly occupied her time by sitting by the window, trying to muster up enough courage to scream for help. She still hadn't been able to.

Miranda wasn't sure of the last time she had spoken. Maybe it had been to thank the maid that brought her food. Wasn't it time for dinner now? Cunning Alexander removing the clocks so she would lose sense of time.

He'd told her that if she ever wanted to be let out, she had to follow his every command. The last thing that she remembered from _that_ conversation was her flipping him off.

Now her nights were filled with wonderful dreams of her and the unborn child running away to live somewhere Alexander could never find her, and nightmares of nothing changing.

Just as she had thought, entering the selection had been the worst decision she ever made. She was a thousand times jealous of the girls in Liam's selection. At least the winner for that selection would actually win.

 **A/N: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I just finished a majority of the outline for the story and I'm really excited for y'all to read it. I hope I conveyed well how stressed Liam is and hope you'll leave a comment down below and let me know how you liked the chapter. I also have a plan for another SYOC after this one so lots of exciting stuff coming out!**


	18. Panick Attacks and Secret Paths

SELENA

What had Liam meant, 'She had to watch it!'? From what she had seen, it looked like that other girl should be the one 'watching it'. Selena was going to win, it was obvious. The other girls were just lesser versions of her. Plus, she was royalty. Compared to her and Liam, the girls were as good as street rats. It didn't help her mood though that her maids were now old crones. Stupid Esmeralda, convincing Liam that it would be a good idea.

"Princess Selena! Come sit down this instance and let me fix your hair." Selena stormed over to the small bench in front of her vanity. The maids stabbed at Selena's head with bobby pins, probably imagining that each bobby pin was a small dagger.

"Ow!" Selena exclaimed.

Her maid hushed her and pulled a dress out of the closet, handing it to Selena, not even bothering to help her into it. Torture. Pure torture. Once Selena had pulled on the dress, the maid hooked the buttons harshly, pulling the strings as tightly and as fast as she could. The air wooshed out of Selena's lungs.

That was it! She had had it with the witch. She stood up not caring that her hair was only half finished, which spoke of the gravity of the situation. Selena stuffed her feet into the shoes she had left out the night before, seeing as her maids had refused to do it for her. Useless pigs!

She walked as fast as proper lady could, her path set straight for Liam's office. Once there, she pushed open the door finding Liam and Esmeralda hunched over a desk, looking over what seemed to be reports. Even from here, she could see the bags under Liam's eyes and the bruise blossoming over his left eye. He must have slipped!

"Liam! Do something about my maids. And what happened to your eye, Darling?" Liam sighed, slowly standing up, exhaustion clouding his movements.

"I'm not your 'Darling', Selena." His voice was soft and resigned. She could tell guilt about something clouded his face. And he should feel guilty after taking that other girl's side! "Please go back to your room." He combed his hair back with a hand as he spoke.

Selena just took another step towards him, reaching up her hand towards his face. He flinched away. "Please, Selena. I need to finish this report. Go back to your room. We'll talk tomorrow." Selena pouted at his rejection. She saw what appeared to be a glimmer in his eye, but could just as easily have been a light twitching in the background, but Selena took it to be the former. So he wanted to play. Selena reached out and grabbed his forearm, but he jerked it away.

"Please, Selena." She pretended not to hear him and reached toward his face once more. Something in his face seemed to break as he tore himself away from her and ran into the hallway.

LIAM

Liam felt exhausted, each bound forward slower than the last. No one was listening to him. He just needed some space to process everything that was happening in his life. He leaned against a wall and slowly sat down, folding his arms around his legs and placing his head between his knees.

Whenever he thought he could have a moment of peace, someone else needed him. Liam was grateful for his life and it's privileges, but it didn't stop him from wanting to be normal. He just wanted a break from it all.

Would he ever be able to be king? Just yesterday, he had tried to use his title on Eileen and it had backfired terribly. Maybe it would be better if he just disappeared and left the country to Esme.

But, if he did that, Alexander just had better odds of becoming King. He would pray for Illea if that ever happened. Liam knew Alexander would stop at nothing to corrupt Illea into the twisted place he wanted it to be.

His duties to his country stopped him from running out that door and never coming back most days. Duties to keep it safe from Alexander. Duties to the girls that had come here for him. Duties to the whole damn world.

Liam often wished that he was free of his duties. He had never asked to be born into this position. Would this be his lot in life? To be trapped in the palace for the rest of his life, never to have a say in what he did with it.

Suddenly the walls of the palace seemed so much closer, and the hallway began spinning. Liam tried to scream, but nothing came out. Not real. Not real. Not real. He fell onto his side, balling himself up tightly, trying to lock out the world around him. Soon he couldn't breath, sure that the walls had collapsed on top of him. Was it a rebel attack? He heard gentle footsteps coming towards him. He tried to breath. Not real. Not real. Not real.

Someone calling out his name. Hands reaching gently towards his face. He jerked away. He just wanted some peace. Not real. Not real. Not real. Soft, gentle, hands wrapping around his. Someone seating him up. This time when the gentle hands reached toward his face, he didn't stop them. One of the hands laid itself atop his forehead. He strained his eyes to see who the hands belonged to.

An angel. Come to save him from the gates of hell. Not real.

SIERRA

She had been on a walk trying to tire herself when she saw him, grasping outwards, hands braced against the floor, his mouth open in a silent scream.

Sierra tried to sit him up, but he was burning with a fever. When she had placed her hand on his forehead, it was warm and beaded with sweat. Sierra tried calling out his name but he didn't answer.

"Liam!" She called again. Slowly, his pupils dilated and he seemed to regain his sight.

"Sierra?" Sierra nodded. Taking his hands into hers once more.

"Are you okay?" He sighed slowly shaking his head. My god! He looked exhausted. She said as much and he nodded.

"It's been a long day."

"How long has it been since you last slept, Liam?" Liam paused, as if thinking this over. "Too long, then." Liam cracked a smile, a hand going up to his forehead as if even that small motion brought him pain. She put an arm under him and helped him stand up.

"What are you doing, Sierra?"

"I'm helping you to your room. I don't think anyone will mind me breaking the rules to help you. You clearly won't make it on your own." Sierra could see the gears turning in his head before finally, he nodded, taking a step forward.

They walked in unison, Sierra carrying a majority of Liam's weight, meaning it took much longer than it would have normally.

"Why are you helping me? I'm sure Eileen told you all what I did." Sierra nodded. Eileen had come back from the hospital wing calmer, but still upset and needing to talk about what had happened with Liam.

"Because no one should be left alone when they're in need of help." Liam looked at her for a moment and then at the floor again. She wondered what he was thinking.

Finally, they arrived at the door to Liam's room, and Sierra pushed it open. Luckily, no one was inside. Sierra walked him over to the bed, Liam already half asleep. She pulled back the covers and helped him sit down and take off his shoes. She paused to think for a second, wondering whether it would be weird for her to help him out of the stiff suit pants and shirt he was in. Sierra decided against it. There was already enough drama in the selection. Once he was laying down, he fell completely asleep. She tucked the covers back over him and slowly walked out, looking back one more time as she closed the door behind her. It was strange to see him so at peace.

Bright and early the next morning, Sierra threw aside the covers as her maids threw open the heavy curtains. She said her good mornings and went to sit at the vanity. Her maids braided the top of her hair into a crown, leaving the rest of it dangling down her back in loose ringlets. Even after they had trimmed it during makeovers, it still reach lower than her waist. They slipped her into a dark blue dress that accented her eyes, and small matching heels.

"Lady Sierra? Prince Liam has requested to see you at lunch today." Sierra nodded, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Did he want to talk about last night? Was he sending her home for breaking the rules? She doubted the latter, but it was a possibility.

As if sensing her distress, her head maid, Margaret said, "I have a gut feeling the prince is more thankful than angry." Sierra nodded and headed towards the doors.

At noon exactly, Sierra headed towards the conservatory sunroom, where Liam had asked her to meet him. He was sitting down in a chair, the sunlight basking his hair in a golden glow, eyes closed, in a similar peaceful haze as the night before. Sierra knocked on the wooden door frame. Liam smiled as he saw her approach beckoning her closer.

"Please tell me you've been resting." Sierra said, making Liam laugh as he nodded.

"Yes. I don't remember the last time I slept an entire night before yesterday. Thank you." Sierra smiled, genuinely happy.

He stood up, grabbing both her hands in one of his, using the other to brush back spare hair from her face. Sierra looked up from their joint hands, staring him in his warm brown eyes. Slowly, he brought his face down and closer to hers and soon, their lips were touching softly. When he pulled away all too soon, they both smiled awkwardly at one another.

"If that's how you say 'thank you', then I think I'll start helping you out around the palace more." Sierra whispered. Liam laughed and wrapped her in a tight hug.

For long minutes, they stood wrapped in each others' arm, basking in the warm sunlight filtering through the windows.

SOPHIE

The girls had been walking containers of angst since Sierra had come back from her date, blushing like a fool. Emery had gotten it out of her that Liam had kissed her, the first kiss of the selection. Sophie felt like a fool for being so jealous of Sierra.

She now walked inside the massive palace library, hoping to get away. One could get lost in here for days. In fact, Sophie wasn't exactly sure where she was. All she knew was that she was so deep in the library, she didn't think that anyone would hear her if she screamed. She picked up some books as she went from the shelves, their leathery smell enveloping her in joy.

Sophie finally reached a dead end. She looked around her at the bookshelves and the books they held. She happily put down her stack of books so she could look at the ones around her from closer. She picked a particular one that caught her eye. Secrets of Malia. She had read this a couple years ago but this looked like it was an original copy, signed by the author and everything. Sophie carefully thumbed through the pages. A piece of paper fluttered down, falling from in between the pages.

She bent down to be it up, careful not to rip it as she opened up the folded note.

Third one down four to the left. MS.

Sophie looked around her, finding MS carved into one of the bookcases. Starting on top, she counted three shelves down and counted four from the right to the left. Sophie pulled on the book that she landed on. It appeared to be stuck. Too curious to give up, Sophie pulled a little harder.

She finally pulled it off the shelf. Tied to it was a string. Sophie pulled on the string which appeared to trigger a mechanism, causing a door to swing open in the wall that had appeared to be a dead end to Sophie earlier.

Hesitantly, Sophie entered the room making sure to leave a book in between the door and it's frame in case it "accidentally" shut behind her. She climbed up the steep steps in the small hallway and found herself in a minuscule room that had floor to ceiling bookcases. Sophie pulled one from the shelf nearest to her. She opened it and dropped it immediately in shock. She ran out of the room, leaving what she had found on the floor.

 **A/N: Hey guys! I hope this chapter allowed you to see more of how Liam was feeling and why he might have treated Eileen that way. Lots of exciting things coming up in the next few chapters so make sure to check those out when they come! As always leave a review in the comments down below to let me know what you think. Thanks to BaileyandAubreyandIvy and rubylaurus for commenting on last chapter! Go check out both of their stories.**


	19. Eliminations and Sibling Talks

KATIE

Katie twirled her ring around her finger, a nervous habit. She stared at the unopened letter on her desk from her mother, unsure whether she wanted to open it or not. On one hand, it was her mother. Weren't mothers supposed to be their children rocks? But on the other hand, her mother hand usually been scissors to Katie, cutting away her hopes and self-confidence.

Slowly, Katie reached forward and pulled the heavy envelope towards her. Being as careful as she could, Katie tore off the wax seal, ignoring the family crest that had been stamped on it. The crest had been her mother's idea. Foolish seeing how they weren't that high up in society. However, the closest they had ever gotten to royalty before the selection had been Katie dating the mayor's son.

Just like Katie had predicted, the letter was harsh, short, and straight to the point.

My Darling Katie,

Seeing as the selection isn't over yet, I would have to say you are slacking off. Remember our dreams, sweetie. If you come back home and marry the mayor's son, you'll be a two. If you marry the prince, you'll be a one. You know what you have to do, so do it!

Kindest Wishes,

Mother Dearest.

Katie laughed at how insane her mother sounded. What did she mean 'do what she had to do'? She had already tried seducing the prince on the first date and that had not worked in the slightest. Even now, the thought of it made her blush at her own foolishness. She brought the hilt of her palm against her forehead, trying to get the image out of her head.

She threw the letter down and picked up the rest of what the maids had brought in. On a small piece of cardstock, in golden foil letters, was written each girls' worst nightmare.

Elimination. 4:30 pm sharp, throne room.

Liam clearly hadn't written this which left Madame Wells. However, it was an elimination all the same. Katie's heart rate picked up and she dropped the note.

She had been lucky not to get sent home during the last elimination. Now, she felt like she had no chance.

All the other girls, except a select few, were the nicest, well mannered girls she had ever met. Compared to them, she felt worthless. And if Princess Selena was to be believed, none of them stood a chance.

SARA

It wasn't that Sara was scared. Not to say that she _wasn't_ scared. Liam had come to talk to her last night. Her and one other girl were going home. She knew that having even been in the selection practically guaranteed her a good life, no matter where she went. Guys were practically falling over the girls that had been sent home weeks ago.

She grabbed her coat of the chair of her now bare room. At least her wing would be fully empty now. It had felt weird that no one else was there with her. Back home, she would have a full house with all her siblings. And maybe, one day, she would fall in love.

So what if they aren't a prince? Whoever she married would be _her_ prince. That made her happy enough that she smiled as she walked out of her room. Her maids followed, carrying her bags. They stopped at the front door of the palace where all the girls staying were crowding the door, hoping to say goodbye.

She quickly found Ever, her closest friend in this selection and found her with tears in her eyes.

"Hey." She whispered in Ever's ear as they hugged. "Don't cry, ok? I'm going to be fine, and so are you. Do me a favor, though?" Ever nodded, still crying. "Stay in touch." Ever smiled wide and laughed, wiping at her tears. Sara released her friend and smiled at the girls around her, waving to them as she took her bags from her maids, hugging each of them as she did. This had truly been the best adventure in her life.

 _Ever and Sara remained lifelong friends. Sara ended up joining her town's police force and spends most her days kicking bad peoples' asses. She ended marrying her highschool sweetheart, Joshua and they had three children._

MAYZIE

Mayzie tried to smile as she waved goodbye. Sara picked up her bags, hugging her maids, and headed towards the door, not even looking back as she left. It felt wrong being here, knowing what was coming.

Finally, she heard the soft footsteps upon the stairs and felt the shift of people turning to watch.

Mayzie's head maid rushed down the steps carrying Mayzie's bags. Time to say goodbye, then. Mayzie turned to the girls around her, hugging each of them in turn. She tried to keep a brave face, just as Sara had.

What would her parents say when she came home? The report aired tonight so they would have no idea till then. Mayzie sighed, unable to control the small tear that streamed down her cheek. At least she wasn't blubbering like a little baby like she would have at the beginning of this selection.

 _2 years later…_

 _Mayzie ended up moving out of her parent's house a month after returning home from the Selection. She opened up a small flower shop beneath her apartment with the money her parents had saved her from the selection. One day, Danny Enris, the rockstar, came into her flower shop to buy flowers for his mother's birthday. Instead, he gave her the bouquet, asking her out to dinner. They've now been dating for a year and a half and Danny plans to propose at Christmas this year._

LIAM

His father had been pressuring him to make another elimination. Once again, he had asked to eliminate Selena, only to be met with the utmost refusal. What did his father expect to happen? It's not like Liam was planning on marrying her. She was only here because they had wanted to salvage ties with Spain and this had been a much preferred alternative to war, even though to Liam, this war another form of full out war.

Liam paced down the hallway, having said goodbye to the girls last night. Liam turned around the corner, almost running into Esme.

"Liam! Be careful!" Liam muttered his apologies.

"Hey, Esme, can we talk?" Esme nodded and they walked over to the nearest alcove.

"What's up, baby brother."

"Esme, for the millionth time, we don't know who's older."

"Doesn't stop you from acting like a baby." Esme laughed and Liam playfully punched her on the shoulder. "No, but seriously, what did you want to talk about?"

"Life."

"Gee, Lee. That might take us a while." Liam rolled his eyes. "Perhaps we should start with your selection. That's my guess as to what's bothering you." Liam nodded.

"Well, I think I know who I like and then suddenly, I go on a date with another girl, and suddenly, I think she might be the one. How will I ever pick?"

"I felt the same way. At first, James was just another random guy that had come to the castle. The only advice I can give you is to pick someone that will stand by your side no matter what. Someone that will make your heart flutter whenever you see her walking in the room. Someone who's face you want to see in your children." Liam nodded, listening to the wiseness that filled his sister's voice.

"When did you get so wise?" Esme laughed before excusing herself, giving Liam a quick peck on the forehead.

Liam sat there thinking it over. A girl who would stand by him. Hadn't Sierra and Eileen both done just that for him the other day?

A girl who made his heart flutter. Emery and Tamara came to mind, both of them graceful in their own ways.

A girl who's face he wanted to see in his children. Leiani. Beautiful, graceful, Leiani.

And then all the other girls. Sophie, who was kind and bubbly. Lilac, who was quirky and made him howl of laughter. Cecilia who was fierce and beautiful. Katie who was one of the smartest girls he had ever met. Jordan and Jasper, practically attached at the hip, each always trying to make others smile, yet with wonderful personalities. Ever and Elizabeth, both compassionate to everyone they met. Kathleen, the girl who was sweet and sassy at the same time.

This was impossible!

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is a little short but I have a lot of really big tests coming up and this was the best I could do (-; Next chapter is going to be a really fun one and you'll get to know about some exciting things coming up. I made another SYOC called The Disappearing Act, so make sure that y'all read it and submit a character. More info on my profile. Thanks to Smiley and BaileyandAubreyandIvy for their continued support. Y'ALL ARE THE BEST!**


	20. Flower Girls and Announcements

ESMERALDA

Esme stood calmly by the window in the women's room, watching as the girls filed in. That very morning, the castle had been abuzz with the announcement that Esme was about to make to the girls this very moment. Or at least, when they all finally got here.

She looked at the clock before going over to Brooklyn to make sure she knew what to do. Last night, Brooklyn had demanded to have a special part in the announcement, and this was the best Esme had been able to come up with on such short notice. Esme had been reluctant at first about letting a child run around the castle, but like with everyone else, Brooklyn had steadily grown on her.

Finally, the last of the girls filed in, filling the room up quickly. Esme couldn't wait until it got down to the elite. Maybe then the castle would be less crowded.

She patted Brooklyn on the shoulder, earning a big smile from the little girl as she set of walking towards the front of the room. As she walked, she threw rose petals in the air, most of them landing on the floor instead of on the selected, since Brooklyn didn't throw them high enough. The selected appeared delighted though, and clapped as Brooklyn arrived at the front of the room, basket empty, and took a bow. Esme smiled to see the little girl so happy, even though news about the Italian Queen's health became worse and worse.

Esme walked up to the front of the room, nodding at the servants that stood along the walls. They began spreading throughout the room, handing out crisp black and gold envelopes to each of the selected.

"Good Morning, Girls." Each girl stood, curtsied, and said their good mornings to Esme before letting her continue, just as they had been taught. "As you can see from the invitation in front of you, in exactly 3 weeks from now, we will be having a masquerade ball. Some of you might have already seen and discussed themed dresses with your attendants, and this is why." The girls began to giggle and whisper between themselves.

"This ball however, will not just be for fun, though we are hoping you will enjoy yourselves. You will be observed by a series of noble ladies, and given scores. The girls with the highest scores shall receive a candlelit dinner with Prince Liam." Esme felt weird selling out her brother's time as a reward for being well mannered, but it had been his idea in the first place. She guessed she was just a bit overprotective of Liam.

"Please, do your best to impress the nobles, for one of you will work very closely with them in the future." Esme winked, causing the girls to giggle again and with that, Esme left the room, satisfied that she had imprinted the importance of this ball on the girls. She very much hoped that the girls would enjoy themselves at the ball and with the preparations leading up to it. Esme herself had seen her own dress designs this morning, and still, the image filled her with delight and excitement.

ELIZABETH

Elizabeth Olivia Cameron sat on the small couch in her room, her hand resting absently on her stomach, where a bump was now showing. Her maids had been excellent about letting out the midsection of her dresses to leave space for it, and she was quite enjoying the pregnant glow that came along with the pregnancy.

Spread out in front of her were many different design options for her dress for the ball. Her favorite so far was a gorgeous blue one, inspired by a story from long ago. All the way back when Illea was still split into Canada, America, and Mexico. It told of a girl who had been mistreated by her stepmother and stepsisters, forced to work as their servant, until she one day snuck out to a ball. There, she lost her shoe after dancing with the prince and falling madly in love with him. Finally, the prince searches the entire country to find the girl he had danced with, finding her only thanks to the shoe.

Sure, the logic was a little off. No one in the country had the same shoe size? But, the story entranced her and she found it awfully romantic. The other two were gorgeous as well, just not of the same level as the first.

Her maid walked in, somehow guessing Lizy had picked one. "The 'Cinderella' one. It's obvious."

Her maid nodded. "I thought so as well, Lizy." Elizabeth had made it clear to her maids after a week or two that the whole 'lady' thing was unnecessary. In fact, she much preferred 'Lizy' and had told them as much.

Elizabeth laid back on the sofa, her brownish hair spread around her in a curly halo. Once again her hand fell to her stomach as she stared out the window, pensive.

She felt a small pounding inside her abdomen so sudden she almost yelped.

"Eveleen!" Her head maid came rushing in, hurrying to her side.

"What is it, Lizy?"

"The baby! There's like a pounding inside my stomach. Ow!" She cried out again as it happened once more.

Eveleen laughed. "Why, that's the baby kicking!"

Elizabeth lit up from the inside, moving her hand to feel the baby kick once more. Suddenly, it no longer hurt as much, knowing what it was and that the baby was in no harm. That little child was her only connection to her late husband.

"Hi, Darling. You don't really know who I am yet, but I'm your mommy." Eveleen excused herself, leaving Elizabeth to talk with her child. "I want you to know that this world can be a twisted place." Elizabeth thought of Alexander and the threats he had made to her. "But, I will _always_ protect you."

Elizabeth had fallen asleep at some point and no awoke as a hooded figure came into the dark room. She gasped, reaching back for something to protect herself with.

"Woah! Calm down, there. Are there no lights in this room?" Leiani switched on the lights to the room. Her and Leiani had become close friends as Leiani told Elizabeth about pregnancies, Leiani having helped her mother through a few of them.

"What time is it?" Elizabeth knew it must have been considerably later than when she had first fallen asleep as the sun had disappeared beyond the horizon.

"Almost ten. I couldn't sleep. And, my maids told me that their maids told them that the baby kicked!" Elizabeth nodded as Leiani slowly sat next to her, putting a hand on Elizabeth's stomach. Just in time, the baby kicked once more, causing a great smile of joy to burst upon her face.

LILAC

Lilac wondered around the castle, mind full of ideas for the masquerade ball, heart full of hope for the future life she might one day have in this palace if her etiquette was up to par.

The palace had done wondrous things for her writer's block and she stayed up till almost 12 every night just writing away. She had now filled up 4 journals, each filled up to the brim with her scribbles. If she was honest though, almost none of it made sense. Lilac made a mental note to read over her writing and try to revise it.

So caught up in her thoughts of her novel, she barely noticed Liam at the end of the hall.

Barely.

"Lilac! How are you?" Lilac curtsied as he walked up to her, leaving a folder on a random table.

"I'm doing good, thanks." Liam nodded as he checked his watch.

"Do you have time for a walk?" Lilac nodded as took the arm he held out to her.

"How have you been, Liam?" Mostly everyone had heard about Liam's panic attack, thanks to maids knowing all the gossip everywhere.

"Better. Laid off of work a bit." Lilac smiled, happy he was getting more rest.

"The selection can't possibly be helping your workload."

"Yes, I can't say that it has." Liam laughed at his own words. "But how could I give up the chance at true love?" His stare was intense, making a blush creep up her neck. Lilac couldn't help the giggle that escaped her, even causing Liam to laugh. "I guess that sounded corny, huh?" Lilac shook her head, laughing again at how genuinely sad he sounded. "Maybe I need a new pickup line. That one didn't seem to work." Both of them laughed as his joke.

Without thinking twice, Lilac stepped in front of him and leaned in, planting a kiss on his lips. As she pulled away, he smiled. "Nevermind. It did work after all." Lilac laughed as he reached down, taking her hand in his and began to walk down the hall.

MIRANDA

 _Tick. Tick. Tick._ The clock in the room mocked her with it incessant ticking. The birds outside did as well. At this point, Miranda had given up any hope of ever seeing walking the halls of the castle again. She toyed with the bruises on her wrist from Alexander's visit last night.

 _Tick. Tick. Tick._ The little bird shot out of the clock's casing. _CooCoo!_ Her hand rested on the mound that had grown on her stomach. She could barely sleep at night. Worry gnawed at her. The baby had yet to kick. Eating was hard. _Tick. Tick. Tick._ A metal tray slid under the door, in the slot that had been carved out for this reason exactly. She should try to eat. If not for her, then for the babe she carried. _Tick. Tick. Tick._

She grabbed the meal. She barely tasted the food as it fell down her throat. _Tick. Tick. Tick._ Miranda laid back in bed, waiting for the sedative she knew they put in her food each night. That's why she avoided eating it. _Tick. Tick. Tick._ Slowly, the world began to fade.

 _Miranda ran as fast as she could. She didn't know what chased her, but she knew it was dangerous. Too dangerous. Her feet pounded on the pavement. As if in slow motion, Miranda fell forward, tripping over herself. She screamed. As if out of nowhere, a small child appeared in her arms. It spoke with a voice so similar to her own. "Protect me, mom. Protect me." It repeated again and again. Miranda picked up the child, shielding his body with her own as she ran. "Protect me, mom." She ran as fast as she could, forcing herself to stand as she fell over and over. "Protect me."_

 _Miranda turned around a corner, finding a man standing there. Alexander. "Hello, darling. Is that our child? I'll take it from here."_

" _Mom! Protect me!" Miranda screamed as she stood there powerless as Alexander stole away the child, the one thing that was hers in this world._


	21. Ballgown Fittings and Piano Lessons

CECILIA

Cecilia stared at herself in the floor to ceiling mirror, used to being prodded and poked at from every angle from modeling, as they made some of the final measurements for her masquerade dress.

It was pure white with feathers on the skirt, the bodice left plain white silk. The most exciting part was when the lights went out. Then, small lights all along the skirt and bodice lit up in various shades of blue, white, and grey, leaving Cecilia to look as if she was glowing.

One of her maids played around with her hair, questioning different looks that could potentially work with the dress. So far, they had 3 options. Bun, half up half down, and a braid. Honestly, they all felt the same to her and looked gorgeous.

As if in perfect time, maids and servants filed in from opposite doors. The ones on the left carried boxes upon boxes of shoes. The ones on the left carried multiple masks that matched her dress.

Cecilia ran her hands down the skirt of her dress, feeling the intricate and luxurious feel of every feather. Not to mention the silk bodice that fit her perfectly.

Her dresses at the palace before _had_ been beautiful, but this was on a whole new level. It was intricate and honestly, gorgeous.

She wondered what the dresses of the other selected would look like. She had seen some of the designs, but only really knew details about Jordan and Jaspers' dresses, seeing as they were so excited about their dresses.

Finally, her maid pat her on the back, signaling for Cecilia to step down and walk around the room. The dress trailed beautifully after her, ending almost three whole feet behind her. She twirled around, delighted to see that the dress twirled with her, floating up in the air.

Cecilia tried on shoe after shoe, mask after mask, until she found what she wanted, glad that they fit with the dress so well.

After what seemed like hours and hours of trying on dresses, shoes, masks, jewelry, and everything else they thought she might need, Cecilia collapsed on her bed.

Every part of her body was sore and tired, and she was extremely tempted to just close her eyes and sleep it all of. Eventually, the temptation was too strong for her and she fell asleep.

She couldn't help but dream of princes, gowns, and masks.

KATIE

Katie had just stepped out of her dress when a knock sound on the door. Her head maid hurried to answer it as the other two wrapped her in a luxurious silk robe. It felt nice and flowy against her skin, a welcome change from the beautiful yet mostly uncomfortable dresses they wore day to day.

She whirled around to find Liam standing there. She attempted a curtsy, a blush rising up her cheeks, very aware that she only wore her undergarments under the robe. Clearly, seducing him hadn't worked, so she figured she might as well get dressed.

After brief hellos, she excused herself to her dressing room, changing in a flowery dress as quickly as she could. Luckily, her makeup had already been done as well as her hair, so it took less time than it normally would have.

When she returned to her room, she found Liam sitting on a couch, arm casually draped against the back, looking around her room. As soon as he saw her he stood up.

"My lady, would you grant me the pleasure of a walk." Katie smiled and nodded, eagerly taking the arm that he offered. They had become good friends over the last couple weeks, each taking and giving advice to the other.

They walked quickly throughout the castle, making a beeline towards the garden. Winter was almost upon them and soon, walking throughout the castle gardens would no longer be possible without a thick coat. She had to admit that she would be sad to see fall leave, as she was much more inclined to prefer it over winter.

"I must ask, Liam. Why did you request to see me?" Liam paused, turning to face her. He cupped her face with his hands, forcing her to look directly at him.

"Is it too much to want to see someone as radiant as you?" Katie gave him an incredulous look.

"Please, Liam. I practically threw myself at you the first day. I think we can agree that we aren't going to end up together." Liam laughed at this. Katie had made peace with the fact that she wasn't winning this selection, and honestly she felt quite relieved. She wasn't suited for being queen, and saw Liam more as a friend than as a husband. The only part of going home that she was afraid of was having to face her mother once more. She would be the most disappointed at not seeing her on the throne.

"All right, I need your help." Katie smiled, glad that he would need _her_ help for anything. "You understand the people of Illea better than I fear I ever will. And, you dated the mayor's son. That must have helped shape you into the woman you are today." He leaned against a tree, his hands in his pockets.

Katie was glad that having dated that boy for a couple years had helped. Other than allowing her to gain a better sense of how government worked, the relationship hadn't brought her much else. Unless, she counted the fact that marrying him would have moved her up significantly in the caste system. But, now that she was a three, she didn't need him to achieve her goals anymore.

"What can I do for you?"

"There are some uprisings in one of the northern provinces and we've tried _everything_. I mean, charity drives, gifts, ceremonies, announcements. Nothing has worked."

"Well, have you tried listening to what they want? I assume they've been protesting." Liam nodded. "Then, they've made demands." Liam nodded again. "Great! That's a start." Liam looked confused.

"Ok, what are they requesting?" She tried.

"They want to pay the government less, but for us to provide more services." Katie nodded, finally understanding what it all came down to. Money.

"Yes. The age old problem." They both laughed. "Try to show them what life would be like if you took away those services they take for granted." Liam nodded at this suggesting, staring off at the horizon as he likely pondered what she had said.

Something like a spark lit up in his eyes as an idea sprang into his mind. He quickly kissed her on the cheek.

"A million thank yous, Katie. You should consider doing this for a living." Katie laughed and waved as he ran off towards the castle, his path set straight for his father's office.

LIAM

A couple days had passed since Liam had gone on a walk with Katie, picking her brain for ideas on what to do with the problem in the northern provinces. To be honest, she was brilliant. He wished he could keep her around longer, if only to be able to come to her for advice. But they both knew what would come at the next elimination. It wasn't fair for Liam to hold her back from starting her life, just because he had trouble helping run the country.

But still, she was brilliant. Her plan had worked perfectly, and the people had settled down, agreeing to pay the taxes. Once put in perspective, it seemed that they had understood all they stood to lose if they cut the taxes.

After brief but productive debate, they had agreed to lower the income taxes, if the province was able to raise the difference through donations and fundraising. So far they had raised over a quarter, and almost all protests had stopped.

He sighed as he picked up a pen, scribbling down his signature for the hundredth time, barely reading what he was signing. All he knew was that his father had approved it.

Liam had begun taking things easier ever since his panic attack in the hallway what seemed like years ago. He slept more, worked less, yet still, being royalty was stressful. Liam rubbed his eyes, thinking of how he must sound like a spoiled brat, laughing to himself.

Exhausted and wanting to collapse in bed, Liam lugged himself up the stairs. It was almost midnight, yet, in the music room, someone was masterfully playing the piano.

It couldn't be either of his siblings. When he was three, Alexander had used a hammer to smash his piano after he hadn't wanted to practice that day. Esme had also quit around that age, but only cause her teacher made her keep her nails short. Even at three years old, she had wanted to keep her cat claws.

Liam took a couple steps forward, making sure to keep his feet silent. He leaned against the doorway, unable to tell who was playing. The room was almost pitch black and the girl moved with the music as she reached across the keys.

Liam cleared his throat. The girl didn't turn seemingly lost in the music. Too entranced in the music, Liam decided to wait till the end of the song, not caring whether or not it went on for all of eternity.

Finally, the song reached a triumphant end, in wondrous harmony.

Liam clapped, causing the girl to whip around, a small gasp escaping her mouth. She seemed to breathe another one of relief as she saw who it was. Finally, Liam also saw the music woman. Ever.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you, Lady Ever. You music had me entranced." Ever let out a small giggle and smile at the compliment.

"You flatter me, Liam. Thankyou."

"Would you mind if I were to sit down with you, so that you could show me how to play?" Ever nodded and Liam happily took a seat next to her.

EVER

Ever plushed as she gently took Liam's hand and guided it to the piano. She spread apart his fingers placing them in the position of a major C chord, usually the easiest for beginners to learn. Ever demonstrated proper form in a lower octave.

Slowly, she shifted up to major E chord. Liam followed suit.

Ever continued showing Liam chords and waiting for him to mimic them. Then she showed him intervals and the harmonies they created, including her favorite, minor 4th.

As the moved up to the next chord, Liam misplaced a finger causing discord and Ever's ear seemed to throb in response.

"Sorry." Liam winced, causing Ever to laugh. He was trying his hardest but still, she had seen 4 year olds play better.

"Don't worry. It's okay."

At that moment, the bell tolled one in the morning. Liam jumped up from the bench.

"I'm sorry, My Lady, but it's rather late and I'm afraid I'm rather tired." Ever nodded, standing up to curtsy as he walked out.

Ever walked back to her room, eyes falling closed from how tired she was. Maybe, Liam had had the right idea of leaving to go to bed an hour earlier.

At the other end of the hallway, she saw the shape of a girl staring out through a window. As she realized who it was she called out, "Leiani!"

The girl turned around, waving her over. "Ever! Will you look at these stars." Ever peeked out of the window seeing what Leiani was talking about.

Shooting stars flew across the sky in a cascade, every other star glowing more brightly than she had ever seen.

"Tonight is starflow. It's an old tradition in the Western Isles that dates back to the very foundation of Illea." Leiani looked almost sad as she spoke of it. "It was my favorite holiday when I lived there. When I moved though, we didn't see it very often. I heard Angeles was the only other place you could see it. I'm glad that that was true."

"Leiani, we've never asked but, why did you move from the Western Isles?" Ever asked. Some of the other girls had wondered about it, but felt it rude to ask. Ever hoped it didn't feel rude to Leiani now.

"Honestly, I don't remember. I moved when I was ten, but I don't remember the reason. I've asked my mom a hundred times, but she never told me." Leiani shrugged.

"Do you miss it?"

"All the time." Leiani shook her head as she looked down at the ground.

"Maybe you'll go again one day."

"That would be my dream. But, planes are expensive." Ever nodded understanding what it felt like not to have enough money to do what you wish.

"Amen to that sister!" Both girls laughed and Ever excused herself back to her room, even more tired, yet somehow at peace.

 **A/N: Hey guys! I hope that y'all enjoyed that last chapter. IDK if you're able to tell but I'm super excited for the masquerade ball. I really love all these characters and having to plan out who I'm sending home is one of the hardest things ever! Lots of exciting things coming up in the story so make sure that you keep reading.**

 **Leave a review down below and let me know what you think!**


	22. Report Talks and a Curious Wife

MIRANDA

Darkness. Eyes opening. Light. Yet the aura of darkness still glowed. She didn't see the sun anymore. Curtains permanently pinned to the windows.

Someone entering. Him. It was always him. He grabbed her wrist. Pulled her out of the room. Women around her. Hair being combed. Makeup put on. Old dress taken off. New dress put on.

He grabbed her wrist again. Pulling down stairs. Slap across the face.

A command. "Behave".

KATHLEEN

Kathleen stood by behind the banister, hand resting upon it a smile spread across her lips.

"Ok, ladies. Big smile, please. Liam, why don't you stand in the middle?" Liam nodded at the photographer, smiling wide as he walked over to stand in the middle of all the girls who were lined down along the stairs.

All of them were wearing some of their finest dresses. Kathleen's own had apparently taken several days for the embroidery to be complete. It was a gorgeous shade of purple that complimented her chocolate skin beautifully. Each of her maids had said she was glowing.

"Thank you, that'll be it for the staircase, please follow me into the studio." The girls began to chatter, Kathleen speeding up so that she could hopefully talk to the prince. Unfortunately, many of the others got the same idea. Liam, suddenly overwhelmed walked quicker, as to avoid the mass of girls that flooded towards him. He seemed to catch Leiani by the arm, seeing as she was ahead of the group, and the two fell into deep conversation.

Slightly jealous and definitely envious, Kathleen slowed down once more.

Once they were settled into the report studio, the girls filed into a line. One at a time, they went to sit on a small couch with Liam, being interviewed and photographed.

After what seemed to Kathleen like an hour of waiting, it was her turn. She picked up her skirts and went to sit on the couch. She smoothed out her skirts, giving Liam a smile.

"Lady Kathleen. How are you today?" The reporter asked, getting their list of questions ready.

"I am well. Thank you."

"Fantastic, we just have a couple questions for you, and then we shall take a few pictures of you and the prince." Kathleen nodded, looking quickly to Liam to give him a smile. He smiled back, taking her hand and squeezing it in reassurance.

"How has your time at the palace been so far?"

"Oh! It's been wonderful. The palace is beautiful, and the prince as kind as I could ever wish." The reporter laughed, skimming down her list of questions for a suitable one.

"Would you mind sharing your favorite moments?"

"Not at all." Kathleen began recounting the late nights spent gossiping with the girls in the palace, the conversations with the prince, the delicious food. The reporter smiled at her, nodding along to her words, looking a little bored.

After a few more questions, the reporter let the photographer take photos of the two of them together, hand in hand, surely for the Illean gossip magazines. Finally, the reporter ushered her over to the stage, where she was to sit in one of the chairs set out for the selected until the report began.

LEIANI

Leiani had had a good laugh with the reporter during her interview, gladly telling her off her adventures around the castle with both the selected and the prince. She had managed to get Liam laughing so hard his face had turned bright red. It made her happy to see him with such joy.

She now sat in her report chair, waiting for the report to begin. Liam gave her a smile as they locked eyes.

Gavin II stood in front of the podium, ready to begin. All they were waiting for now was for the clock to indicate that it was time.

"5…4...3…" The director of the report motioned the last two numbers as the cameras began rolling and Gavin II began the same greeting he used to commence every report.

"Good Evening, Illea! My name is Gavin and I will be your host this evening." The live audience exploded. They seemed especially excited for tonight's report.

As Prince Alexander and Miranda walked in, she saw why. Now that she thought of it, Leiani had not seen a lot of the Princess recently. Enough so that the well rounded bump on the Princess' stomach shocked her. From what Leiani knew of pregnancies, she could tell that Miranda was nearing the end of her second trimester. From what she had learned of politics at court that was also when the royals were required to announce their pregnancy to the public.

A small gasp escaped the other girls, all of them clearly shocked as well. Even the other members of the royal family looked shocked. She thought it insane that even they had not known. She glanced over to Elizabeth who looked more troubled than shocked. Leiani made a mental note to check in with both her and Miranda later. She hoped they were both okay.

"Today, we have a collection of clips from interviews with the selected, and as you can see, a special announcement from Prince Alexander."

The cameras panned over to the royal family, Alexander with his hand on his wife's stomach, smiling at the cameras. Miranda stared down at the ground instead, however.

Leiani found it quite curious. Miranda looked pale, but morning sickness should have passed with the first trimester. Maybe she had regained some of it, but still, Leiani found it odd.

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry that this chapter was so short. The next one will likely be so as well, however the one after that (two chapters from now) will be the masquerade ball so that one will be nice and long, I assure you. Leave me a review down below so I can know what you think.**


	23. Eliminations and the Pre-Party

EVER

Ever fiddled with the handle on her bags. Liam had called her in that morning. She had been so confused, but the more he spoke, and the more she found herself tuning it all out, that she understood. Her and Liam weren't made for one another.

Everytime he spoke, she found herself thinking of other things. He didn't draw her interest anymore. Going home was the best thing for her, she could get her life started. Maybe she would find someone that she loved. She had big hopes for the future.

All the girls were gathered outside the front doors of the palace, each wearing coats to fight the chilly winter Angeles air.

She thought back over her time at the palace. The talks in the library, the walks throughout the gardens, the amazing pianos. As she thought about it, she realized that Liam would not be the one she missed. What she would miss was the sisterhood that had formed between the girls, the bond that seemed unbreakable between a few of them.

Leiani held a small bag out to her, tears in her eyes. Ever dropped her bags and wrapped her arms around Leiani.

"I'm gonna miss you, Leiani." Leiani laughed through the tears. She used her fingers to wipe her wet under eye.

"I look like a fool. Crying when I'm not even the one going home." Ever held on to her even more tightly.

"Don't worry. I'm happy to be going actually. This way, I can get my life started. Promise to write?" Leiani nodded, releasing her friend and handing her the small bag she had been holding.

Ever pulled out a small wooden frame from the bag. Within it lay a picture of all the girls, even Mayzie and Sara, smiling as they laid in a circle on the lawn. A tear streamed down Ever cheek as she realized the family she would be losing.

She tried to look up and smile at the girls around her. As she spun around, she locked eyes with Katie. She too was getting sent home.

It had been a shock to all the girls when they had found out Katie was the other getting sent home. Her and Liam had seemed to be getting on so well, if ignored their first date…

Katie held a similar picture frame with the same picture within it, smiling at the other girls. As the two locked eyes, they both smiled. Ever picked up her bags and began walking towards Katie.

Katie, who had no bags in her hands, threw an arm around her shoulder as the two girls walked towards the limousines that would take them to the airport, and then home.

"Where are your bags, Katie?"

"Don't need them, I'm starting off fresh." Ever laughed as the both stalked off. Katie helped Ever throw her bags in the trunk and Ever jumped in, hugging Katie as she did so.

"I'll see you again soon." Katie nodded. "Good luck." Both girls laughed and Katie closed the car door.

 _Ever went home to her family, who were so happy to see her once more. After her brother's band Nine Days all became two's and celebrities, her brother, Drew, helped her become a two herself, and a world famous piano player. She stayed in touch with the girls from the selection for the rest of her life._

 _Katie went home. Her ex boyfriend, mayor's son begged for her hand in marriage. Instead, Katie ran for his father's office and ended up winning. She ended up working very closely with Liam, and saw him often as both of them lived in Angeles. She stayed a close consultant to him throughout his life._

LIAM

Liam watched the girls holding one another outside, some of them crying. One in particular seemed to be the saddest. Leiani stood out like a beacon that shone brighter than the bright sun outside, and warmed up the chilly air. He felt bad for having sent home one of her best friends, only because it seemed to have caused her so much pain.

Liam's phone buzzed as the cars pulled away.

 **KATIE:** Don't go crying all day now that I'm gone

Liam quickly typed in his response.

 **LIAM:** No promises. I'll see you soon.

He could imagine her laughing at his response. Neither of the girls had done anything wrong. He just hadn't seen a future with them as his wife. Ever had appeared bored during every conversation they had, not that he had been much further from utter boredom. And, after his first date with Katie, the image of her desperation on their first date had been permanently seared into his brain. He much preferred keeping her as a friend.

Liam hurried downstairs towards the ballroom, the stream of girls re-entering the palace chattering as they walked.

He entered the ballroom, admiring the golden streamers and massive chandeliers that hung from the ceiling. She made the room seem much larger than it was, the sweeping staircase that allowed one to make a _very_ dramatic entrance.

He had overheard many conversations about the dresses of the selected, even seen a couple of them. They all looked fabulous and made his own look abismal.

Liam ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes and trying to imagine each girl dancing around the room. He hated to admit it, but he was really nervous for this. He had never been a very good dancer.

Liam lifted his arms up as if he was holding a dance partner, and began waltzing around the room. He must have looked quite silly, but he was a lot more nervous than he was worried about being seen.

Liam pulled on his black suit jacket, flattening his button down shirt with his hands, straightening his tie. Tonight, he was to greet many of his mother's old friends, of diplomats from many countries.

Liam jogged down the stairs. His "dancing practice" had taken a lot longer than he had meant it to and was now very late. He pushed his way through many heavy doors and down corridors until he arrived in the diplomatic room, where all formal guests were greeted.

Spread out throughout the room, drinking cocktails and chatting amongst themselves. Liam made a beeline towards his father, who was staring out the window.

"You're late, son." The king said, not bothering to turn around to face his son.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry."

"How can you expect me to hand you a country to rule if you can't be on time?"

"I'm sorry, Father."

The king was always a little more angry every time Liam's mother's friends came. Liam guessed that it just reminded him too much of his late wife. Liam excused himself and walked over to a group of elderly women.

The French Queen and her ladies. He bowed down low, showing as much respect as a prince could.

"Your Majesty." The queen curtsied to him, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"Liam! My darling, it's so nice to see you. How long has it been? 4 years?"

"Too long." Liam made polite discussion with the lady who was like a grandmother to him.

Slowly, Liam made his way around the room, catching a few glimpses of Esme and Alexander throughout the night.

Around midnight, the diplomats were shown to their rooms, and Liam excused himself off to bed.

As he laid down in bed, he couldn't help but think and look forward to the masquerade ball.

SOPHIE

Sophie sat in bed, the clocks hands showing the time to be way passed 12 am.

Sophie devoured the books in front of her, the ones she had found in the secret room inside the library.

They smelled of old books but were handwritten in a beautiful curly font. She had no idea who had written them. They weren't signed.

They told of the life of a royal. Maybe a diary? No, that doesn't make sense. This told of courtship and hunting trips. Kings and Queens surely did not have time for such silly things. Sophie stared at her ball gown, laid out as it was on a plush armchair in the corner of the room.

She heard footsteps and giggling in the hallway and quickly hid the book within the top drawer of her nightstand and walked over to the door. Sophie peered out into the hallway. A group of selected in billowing white night gowns ran down the hall.

Leiani stood in the middle of the group, and upon spotting Sophie peering out, waved her over.

"What are you all doing up this late?" Sophie asked, walking over to join her, realising she was barefoot. She paused to consider whether or not she should put shoes on, but didn't, seeing as many other girls were also barefoot.

"We're going to Sierra's room," Leiani motioned at the other girls to be quiet, their giggling now loud enough to have caused many guards to peek around the corner to see what caused such noise. "We wanna show one another our dance moves." Leiani twirled around as she said this, causing dark brown hair to flow out around her. Sophie laughed as she held the door open for her friend. She was glad that Leiani was happier than she had been earlier, when Ever had been sent home.

Sierra stood in the middle of the room, telling a scary story. Sophie looked around and realized that all the girls were there, gathered round in a circle around her.

"And that's when her head rolled off her body!" The girls in the circle gasped, and she saw Jasper and Jordan holding onto one another's hands.

"Oh come on, Sierra! Make the next one believable." Emery shouted out, her eyes filled with the glint of joy. Sierra laughed and went to Emery, poking her in the stomach. Sierra ran over to her dresser, where a small speaker lay.

"What do you all say to practicing our dance moves." Leiani and Emery, the dancers of the group, jumped up first, starting to do the silliest dance that they had seemingly choreographed. It made Sophie laugh as it was far from fitting for the music playing and involved a lot of "interpretive elements". As both girls slid into the splits giggling, Lilac jumped up and joined them, and soon, the whole room was dancing.

SELENA

Selena had heard from her maids that the other girls in the selection seemed to be having a mini party. She found it odd that no one had come in to invite her.

Maybe they were just too at awe of her. Maybe one of them had biased the other against her. Selena's money was on Cecilia. That girl had tried to stand up to Selena and accused her of atrocious things one too many times. And then, there was Leiani. She seemed _too_ perfect all the time. Not to mention, her and Liam had been getting closer, and Selena and Liam's relationship seemed to be much more distant.

Could it be? Was Leiani poisoning Liam against her?

Well, it didn't matter. At the end of the day, her and Liam _would_ end up together. It was just a matter of time. It's not like she had wanted to be invited to the party with the rest of the peasants. As she had told Liam countless times, they were below royalty and always would be.

Selena fell backwards onto her bed, her face being squished into the soft silk pillows. She would deal with Leiani and Cecilia tomorrow.

ESMERALDA

Esme had been woken up around one in the morning by what sounded like a stampede of girls trying to be quiet.

She had been tempted to go down to their floor and tell them to be quiet, but had stopped herself. She had always wished for girls her age to have fun with. Who was she to stop these girls from enjoying their time at the palace? After all, all but one of them would be going home.

Longing for some company, Esme headed off to Miranda's chambers. The girl had seemed odd at the report the other day, even if one took into account the fact that she was 5 months pregnant.

As she turned down the hallway that belonged to Alexander and his future family, she noticed armed guards standing outside Miranda's door. She picked up her pace, almost jogging towards them.

"What is the meaning of this?" The half sleeping guards scrambled to bow.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, we have strict orders to not let anyone pass."

"Orders? Who has given these 'orders' to you?" The guards looked at one another hesitantly.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness. We have been told that Princess Miranda is not feeling well and wishes to be alone." The guard forgot formalities for an instance to rub her stomach and lean closer to whisper to Esme. "Hormones and such." Esme lifted a manicured brow at him and he snapped back into place.

She heard the strong creak of doors opening, and a tired looking Alexander running towards her.

"Sister dearest, I assure you there is nothing to see here. Go back to your room." Esme pushed off the hand he had rested on her shoulder and dragged him away into a small alcove, away from the prying eyes of the guards and maids, always looking to have new secrets to trade.

"What have you done to your wife?" Alexander shot her an innocent look.

"I don't know what you mean."

"I'm going to tell Father, Alexander." As she turned around to walk away, and to her father, he grabbed her wrist tightly.

"I wouldn't recommend that. See, you have no evidence that I've done everything wrong. You would look rather foolish if you went to Father over nothing and wasted his valuable time." As much as Esme hated it, he was right.

She just couldn't risk looking like a fool in front of the man who was not only their father, but more importantly, the king.

As she walked away and back towards her room, Esme felt her heart swell with guilt. She had done her duty, yet her honor felt shattered.

 **A/N: Wooooooohooooooo! That's me being really excited for the masquerade ball in the next chapter. I'll have it out as soon as I can but please know it will likely take a lot longer than other chapters because it will be packed with POV's. Something is coming soon that I think is going to make this story really interesting so make sure you keep reading. Love you all!**


	24. The Masquerade Ball

**A/N: This is just part one of the author's note, but I have a few things I wanted to say.**

 **To anybody that reads the Disappearing Act, I'm super sorry I haven't uploaded in more than a week but I was working really hard on this and have had so much schoolwork these last few days #howamistillsane**

 **The perspective for this chapter were completely chosen at random, and I kind of like that some less written girls got chosen and I got to write them and explore their characters a bit more**

EILEEN

Eileen twirled around the room in her dress. It was rather tight along the bodice and her legs, but flared out dramatically at the bottom. Her maids had modeled her dress after the legendary phoenix bird. It was far from the clothing she had worn as a farming seven.

"You look wonderful, Miss." Eileen smiled at her maid. She glanced down at her dress, admiring the gorgeous bottom that looked like live flames when she twirled around. Eileen sat down on her bed to put on her shoes. Her hair and makeup remained undone, as all the girls had agreed to meet in the women's room and get ready together. Well, almost all the girls. Selena had outright refused to get ready with the "peasants".

Eileen sighed as she recalled the unpleasant conversation that had occured when Leiani had attempted to invite her. There was just no changing that girl. She was as stubborn as a cow.

Eileen finally squeezed her feet in the pinchy shoes and walked towards the door of her room, followed by her maids, each carrying a heavy looking back.

"Can I help y'all with one of those?" Her youngest maid, Lucille, gladly accepted and rushed back in the room to get the few items that had been left behind. As she looked around her and at everything that they carried, she was shocked that her room wasn't baren.

All four of them hurried down and across the hallways that led to the women's room. All furniture had been removed from the room, and been replaced by 12 tables with grand mirror in front of them.

A couple of girls already sat at their tables, their maids buzzing around them as to get them ready. It reminded Eileen a lot of the first day. Her first at the palace had been very strange, and it had taken her a while to adjust. For one, they had removed her braids, which before that day, she had worn every day. After almost 5 months in the palace now, she was almost fully adjusted.

Her maids set to work on her as she chatted with Emery across from her.

"I love your dress!"

"Thanks. I love yours." Both girls smiled at one another and continued chatting as the maids worked tirelessly on the makeup and hair of both girls.

30 minutes later, all the girls had arrived within the women's room and were chatting away as the maids did their hair and makeup. Her own maids had been working on her those same 30 minutes and had only finished half her makeup. Spare maids began working on Eileen's hair, complaining over how much noise the 12 girls left were able to produce. Eileen knew it was all in good fun, though.

Eileen was glad that her maids had chosen to pull her hair back into two very tight boxer braids, the hairstyle bringing back a fraction of similarity.

Eileen glanced at her now finished makeup. She had been worried that it would look like too much, but it had been done so well that it wasn't.

She popped up for her chair eager to stretch her legs. However, just as she had begun to get up, Esmeralda stalked into the room, radiant in a dark green and glittery dress that trailed after her.

She clapped twice to get everyone's attention, commandeering the attention of the unruly girls so easily and naturally.

"Ladies, if I may have your attention." She cleared her throat before continuing. "I'm here to remind you that your performance at today's masquerade ball is being scored by many diplomats, and personal friends of my mother."

"May she rest in peace." The girls chorused at the same time, as was protocol for any fallen monarch.

"Yes, well, make sure you are on your best behavior." She seemed to stare down both Cecilia and Eileen as she said this, causing nervous butterflies to flutter through Eileen's stomach. Her and Cecilia and reputations for being the toughest.

Eileen just hoped that she didn't mess up or end up tripping and falling flat on her face.

EMERY

Emery stretch out her legs. The last thing she wanted was to pull a muscle after dancing all night. Emery felt almost bare in her dress, seeing as it resembled a dance costume more than a ballgown. It featured a gorgeous red tutu and golden wings.

When her maids had shown her the design, she had leapt up in happiness. The Firebird remained one of her favorite ballets and having her masquerade ball dress designed after the leading lady's costume was a dream. Her red shoes had also been modeled after ballet slippers, bright red with satin ribbons running up and tying around her ankles.

Emery stretch out her arms, noticing Tamara approaching her, radiant in a grand black ball gown, gorgeously portraying a raven.

"I'm so nervous." Tamara stared down at the ground, rubbing her arms.

"I am too. Let's just try and have fun." Emery said, walking over to the door. The girls were to enter the ballroom in alphabetical order, and Emery was fourth. She squeezed Elizabeth's shoulders from behind, wishing her luck. She looked gorgeous in a ball gown modeled after Cinderella's her baby bump gently sticking out. She was 4 and a half months along, and yet she was as beautiful as ever.

Two maids dressed in all white with matching masks opened up the majestic doors that opened upon the grand staircase. Far below them, the room went silent, the usually load aristocrats filling the room with an electric silence.

A page called out Cecilia's name, and the brave girl began her descent. Cameras filmed their every movement. Surely a special episode of the report would be out within a few days, giving the people an inside look at the crazy world of the royals. Emery watched the girls in front of her float down the stairs, her heart beating faster with each _click clack_ of their heels.

When the page called out her name, she felt her heart explode within her. She was shocked when her feet began moving forward, ignoring her brain's protests. It was all Emery could do to keep her hair straight and a smile plastered on her face. She hoped her mask distract from the panic surely showing clear as day in her eyes.

Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, she was greeted by Liam who kissed both her cheek pausing at her right ear.

"You look lovely, Emery." Emery hesitated for a second, taking note of all the nobles around them.

Throwing caution to the wind, she leaned over to his ear, his curly hair brushing her face. "Oh please, you say that to every girl." Liam laughed. "But, for what it's worth, you look _lovely_ too." Liam tried to contain his laughter as she walked away from him, going to stand near the three other girls that had already been called down.

As both Jasper and Jordan were announced, the whole crowd gasped at their dresses. While Jasper was bright as as beautiful and clear sky, Jordan was night resplendent. Both girls seemed to glow from the inside out and as they glided down the stairs, it was almost dreamlike. It only made sense that the two girls had chosen matching outfits, seeing as they were well known in castle for being thick as thieves.

The rest of the girls paraded down the stairs. Emery exchanged smug looks with Liam as he indeed complimented each girl. He mouthed to her as the last girl, walked down the stairs. "Save me a dance?"

Emery shrugged back at him, turning her attention back to the stairs, pretending to ignore him. Luckily, he wasn't able to tell that her heart was racing within her chest.

Horns blared as the page cleared his throat. Emery couldn't help but roll her eyes as Selena appeared at the top of the stairs. Emery couldn't lie and say that Selena wasn't gorgeous in the golden gown, but that girl had ways of getting to her that she hadn't thought imaginable. As she glanced at Liam, she could tell that she wasn't the only one who Selena was getting on the nerves of.

Selena made an extraordinary show of walking down the stairs, seemingly pausing on every step forever. Finally, Selena reached the bottom of the stairs. She walked over to Liam, surely expecting him to compliment her. Instead, he turn on his heel and walked towards Emery, taking her hand.

"I believe you promised me a dance." Liam bowed to her and extending a hand. she curtsied back, looking at hi, through her darkened lashes. As they walked over to the dance floor, Emery glanced over her shoulder.

Selena stood glaring at the both of them, her dark look causing Emery to shiver.

"You're going to have to pay for that." Liam shook his head, glancing back at the pouting princess.

"Maybe it'll teach her to be nicer." Emery laughed at the thought. Liam wrapped a hand around her waist, holding up the other one for her. She wrapped her hand around his shoulder, using the other one to grab the hand he had extended to her. Slowly, the two began waltzing throughout the room.

As the music's tempo picked up, so did their dance, and soon they were spinning and flying around the room, the center of attention of everyone.

JORDAN

Jordan stared at Emery and Liam as they waltzed around the room. Emery's unbound hair flowed out around her drifting in midair as she turned. Jasper stood at her side whispering about how well the pair danced.

The both of them looked so perfect together, and Jordan couldn't help but be a little bit envious. All of them wished for the prince to be theirs, but it didn't stop them from being happy for one another.

As the dance ended, the two curtsied and bowed to one another respectively, exchanging smiles. Emery disappeared into the crowd, walking toward some of the other selected that were waving her over.

Jordan walked over to some of the Queen's old friends, hoping to do well enough to win.

Their conversation as polite yet boring, and she wished to be free of it. When finally the ladies excused themselves, Jordan moved onto the next group, and the next, catching brief tidbits of conversations around her. Her feet were sore and the conversations had been dull.

Everyone seemed to wait for Prince Liam to pick his next dance partner. He himself seemed to be pondering who to dance with next.

Liam seemed so different in his costume. More confident. Normally, he would be content to let others speak before him, but now initiated the conversations. It maybe Jordan like him even more if at all possible. He was dressed as the Black Mask, a renown gentleman thief from the very beginning of Illéa.

Her heart almost leapt out of her chest when he locked eyes with her. He smiled at her in that 'at ease' way of his as he walked over.

Aware of the eyes resting upon them, they bowed and curtsied before Jordan took the arm that he held out to her.

"You look beautiful, Lady Jordan. I've got to admit you and Jasper's costumes are my favorites." Jordan smiled. The idea had been their maids', and both girls had jumped at the opportunity. Jordan was infinitely grateful for her best friend and to the selection for bringing the two of them together.

The people that had been dancing in the middle of the floor cleared out for them, allowing Jordan and Liam copious amounts of room to dance.

They positioned their arms upon one another and began the familiar steps of the waltz.

The musicians were truly amazing, and quickly made Jordan falling under a beautiful spell. Their music slowed down and Liam pulled her closer. She rested her head upon his shoulder as the too swayed slowly around the room.

She didn't care for what was happening around her, only for the warm figure holding her, and the music lulling her ears into feeling at peace.

When finally the musicians ended the song, lifting the bows and lips from their instruments, Liam stepped back, and Jordan felt suddenly very cold.

The room clapped politely and the musicians picked up their instruments once more and the music started off again.

Voices rose from the corner of the room. Liam got a worried look on his face, and when he glanced over to see what had caused the commotion, he winced. Jordan turned around and found, unsurprisingly, Selena yelling at one of the selected, Lilac.

Liam gave her a hasty bow before running over to check out what was happening.

LIAM

Liam dashed across the room, hoping to stop this before it escalated even more, and ruined the evening for everyone else.

He arrived right on type, and Liam lunged forward to grab Selena and she went to hit Lilac.

"Stop! Selena, stop!" She kicked and thrashed as he picked her up and spinned her around, putting her down on his other side, and therefore putting himself between her and Lilac.

He spinned around, holding an arm out to stop Selena from lunging at Lilac again.

"What in the world is going on?" Neither of the girls spoke, Lilac instead opting for glaring at Selena.

Liam couldn't help but notice her blue dress and apron. He was immediately able to guess who she was dressed as. He had loved the tale of Alice in Wonderland as a child, and was beginning to have an idea about what had happened, seeing as Selena was the opposite of well read.

He gave them another chance. "What happened?" Liam was beginning to get annoyed. All he had wanted tonight was to have fun with the girls. He had not wanted to have to play referee, that was for sure.

"She called me a maid." Lilac muttered under her breath. "She said that I was a piece of servant trash, and should not be wasting my time trying to win your heart. That my time would be better spent polishing her crown." Lilac glared at Selena, clearly wanting to put bullet holes through the girl.

"Selena?" Liam asked, hoping that the princess had calmed down.

"She is. I'm sorry for telling her the truth, but I thought that she owned a mirror." Lilac surged forward, and Liam had to put a hand on each of their shoulders, using considerable effort to keep them apart.

"Enough, Selena. I don't know how many times I will have to tell you this. This needs to stop. Don't think for a second that I won't send you home." It was a lie, of course. He couldn't send her home until his father allowed him.

Liam dragged her outside into the hallway, mouthing "later" to Lilac as he left. She pointed to the gardens and he nodded before turning his attention back to the squirming girl he dragged.

"Go back to your room, Selena."

"What?" She exclaimed, clearly outraged.

"Go back to your room. I thought you would be able to be mature enough to handle tonight. I was clearly wrong."

Selena's expression dropped, as if she truly understood. As if everything that everyone had been telling her had finally settled in.

"Do you love me, Liam?" Liam's heart dropped. Her voice cracked as she said so, her facade fading away. He slowly began to feel more compassion towards the girl. The more he thought of it, the more he understood.

It wasn't entirely her fault that she saw the world in such a supremist way. That's how the Spanish royal children were raised.

He remained silent.

"Did we ever even stand a chance?" She asked. Liam shook his head.

"We lived so far away. You were too much for me to handle. I was too naive to understand the difference in the ways we had been raised. I didn't know what to do with you, so I pushed you away." It felt strange to speak to Selena so openly. In his eyes, she had just matured by ten years.

"I'm not going to stop fighting, you know. I want to be your wife." Liam nodded. He was well aware of Selena's perseverance. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Liam turned around, and headed towards the garden.

LILAC

She sat out on a bench in the cold air, waiting for him. She thought over what had happened earlier with Selena. Lilac hated her. She was almost sure that everyone did.

They had tried and tried to find the good in her, yet it had not worked. Maybe she simply needed to dig deeper. Or maybe she had already hit the center, and all that had rushed out was truly vile.

She heard footsteps crunching leaves and turned around to face Liam.

"Hey." She breathed, her breath causing fog to rush out of her mouth. Before he could get a word out, she began apologizing. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin the ball. It's just that she insulted me and I have had enough of all her bullying. I'm tired of having to apologize to her for doing nothing wrong instead of standing up to her and-" Liam began laughing, and pulled her in towards him, his heat seeping into her.

"Lilac, you're rambling." They both laughed, stealing one another's heat. Liam ran a hand down her curly hair. "I appreciate you standing up to her. If I'm honest, I don't know what to do anymore." They both went to sit down on a little bench in the garden. Lilac couldn't help but smile as she realized exactly which bench it was. This was the bench that King Maxon and Queen America had first met on, the night before his selection had officially started.

As if also realizing where they sat Liam laughed. "Quite a tale isn't it. That of America and Maxon. Love story of the ages." Lilac shivered thinking about it, about how deep their love ran, about how much they had been through together.

"Are you cold?" Liam said, suddenly nervous, as he realized the possible significance of sitting on this bench together. The legends told that if two lovers sat on the bench together, their love would stay strong forever. During her time at the palace, Lilac had seen countless guards and maids stealing moments on it, giggling. "Here take my jacket. We wouldn't want you to get cold. I mean, I wouldn't want you to get cold. Oh look at me, I'm rambling aren't I. I'm sorry when I get nervous I tend to-" Lilac leaned in closing the distance between them and kissing him softly. She took his jacket graciously, and as if snapping out of a dazed spell, he pulled his jacket over her shoulder, helping her put in on.

"Huh. Rambling antivirus. 100 percent effective. Interesting." Liam laughed, pulling her in closer to him.

"You are amazing, Lilac. Has anybody ever told you that." A blush rose to her cheeks, her hands beginning to sweat.

She shied away from him. "You're the amazing one here. Running a country and handling 13 girls, meanwhile not losing your insanity. Incredible." Liam laughed taking her hands in his and kissing the tops of them.

Shouts rang out and an alarm blared. Liam looked around worrying. Without hesitating, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and rushed her into the castle through a small servants door she had never noticed before.

Maids and guards alike ran around the halls, sometimes followed by a lord or lady. Liam found her a safe looking room, and pushed her in.

"Stay safe." She pulled him in for one last kiss before he ran out. Lilac wished he didn't have to be so heroic all the time. As more screams sounded upstairs, she cowered away into the corner, the heavy door locking behind Liam as he ran back upstairs.

GIRL

Everything hurt, especially her abdomen. She pulled her hand up to it, and felt the warm liquid running out of her. She was smart enough to know what this meant. People ran all around her, not taking into account the girl lying on the floor, surrounded by a pool of red. And if they did, they kept moving. Better she die than them.

The world began to go dark around the edges. She couldn't hear anything anymore, couldn't feel her heartbeat anymore.

She saw someone run up to her. She saw someone shake her shoulders. She felt someone lift her.

 **A/N: Ok. I know, I know. That was a lot. I've had this planned out for a while now. Make sure you leave who you think the 'girl' is (keep in mind she isn't necessarily one of the selected. I'm sorry this took so long to get out but as you can see there is a lot here. I don't know when I'll be able to upload again since the next chapter will require a lot of explaining, and I will have to do a lot of revising to make sure that everything is clear. I hope you guys liked this chapter and that it kept you entertained. I really like this new side that came out of Selena as I was writing (it wasn't planned), but let me know down below if you think it was too out of character for her. Lowkey really like Liam and Lilac's relationship, and I will already let y'all know that she isn't the girl since I think it was kind of obvious. Ok that's it. Thanks for all the support!**


End file.
